


Oh Sweet mother of ShapeShifters.

by HiAjay



Series: Dean is my Brother! [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Hunter!Stiles, M/M, Multi, always a girl!Stiles, female!stiles, were!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a wild Dean appears and he is met with his worst fear? Everything. Everything happens. But then Castiel is there to chill him out and Stiles may be safe for the night, but what about Derek.</p><p>Or the one where I totally mislead you in that summary and really have no idea how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I didn't mean it, I swear.

“She’s been gone all week, Boss.” Aiden reports. Derek’s in his study, reading when Aiden decided he wanted to say something to him. Derek’s seen how all his beta’s seemed on edge this week. He was just waiting for one to crack. Stiles, to Derek's knowlegde hasn't had a problem with the _fox_ side of her for almost two months, So when Aiden reports this Derek can only guess who he's referring to.

 

“What?” Derek asked, not looking up from his book. He’s lost all interest in it now that he’s guessed what Aiden’s been talking about.

 

“Uh, Stiles, Boss. She’s been MIA.” That’s when Scott barrels in, out of breath and pushing Aiden to one side, “Derek.” Scott says trying hard to catch his breath. “Stiles wants.” He pants “To talk with you.” Scott hands Derek his cell phone and Derek raises a brow.

 

“ _I know you have a cell phone. Shut it. I didn’t know your number and I sort of panicked and I didn’t want Scott to know so I-_ ” Derek growled at the boys and they ducked their heads and left the room. Derek stood from his desk and shut his door. Sound proofing was really a great idea in a house full of werewolves.

 

“ _Are they gone?_ ” Stiles asks, she paused when Derek growled, fearing she was the reason he growled.

 

“Yeah.” Derek answers.

 

“ _Well, I sort of panicked and I didn’t want Scott to know, and I kind of need help. Like right now. Like right this second now._ ” Derek can tell by the panic already in her voice that something had gone wrong so Derek being Derek, feared the worst when he left the pack house.

 

 Derek was at her window looking for her, she’d laced her window with new mountain ash so Derek can’t get in unless she opens her window for him.

 

He knocks and then he hears her mumbling and something falls over “Shit.” She says. She pops her head out from where she’s hiding, and looks at Derek warily. “Okay, um, promise you won’t laugh.” She says cautiously.

 

Derek nods.

 

Stiles timidly walked away from the shadows that hid her and Derek sees nothing that’s remotely funny(Only because her expression alone is scared and confused.). Stiles looks tired as hell and she hasn’t even changed. She’s sporting a tiny, tight fitting black top with (what Derek will never admit to noticing) lace, silk underwear.

 

_Jesus_. Derek thought. There was nothing funny about this at all. But that’s when she was opening the window that Derek was confronted with something fluffy red with small white patches across it. Stiles backed up with her tail in her arms, her _tail_. The tip swayed as Derek made his way in.

 

“Recap.” Stiles starts as she takes her tail in her hands and brushes the fur, “I was trying to sleep in and I kept having these panic attacks, like I used to have as a kid and well I couldn’t sleep. So I paced my room and I walked around the empty house and I, I was lonely and I had no idea what to do, and I ended up with another panic attack. After that I fell asleep in the living room and then. Pop!” Stiles extends her arms out above her head as she said it her tail swaying around her.

 

She hardly took a breath as she finished telling Derek what happened. She didn’t know who else she could trust. Derek didn’t want to read too deep into the trust Stiles placed on him. God knows he can trust her with his betas and she’s the only one ballsy enough to stand up to him. So it’s safe to say that there’s a mutual trust here.

 

“So,” She says with a deep sigh, “Here I am, with a tail.”

 

Derek gives an internal sigh and takes a step towards her; Derek notices how her heart and her tail flicker.

 

“May I?” he asks gesturing towards her tail.

 

She looks almost scared “Uh, yeah, sure.” She says. It looked incredibly soft, but when it flicked into Derek’s hands he couldn’t imagine anything softer. Stiles makes the most adorable purring sound Derek’s ever heard. Not that he’d tell her out loud, no. _Never._

 

Now that Derek is petting through the soft, thick fur he looks to meet Stiles’ eyes only to see that she’s closed them, almost like she’d fallen asleep.

 

Derek huffs and let’s go of her tail, Stiles’ eyes shoot open and she looks around, “You’re safe.” Derek says, “Once you calm down, you should shift back.”

 

“Calm. _Down_.” Stiles said warily. “You. Want me. To calm. _Down_.” She says like she can’t breathe between the words. Derek can smell the panic start up again and before he knows it he has her tail in his hands again and runs his fingers through the soft fur.

 

Stiles almost falls over from the touch, just stumbling. Her eyes flutter shut and she makes the same pleased purr she’s done before.

 

It takes a few minutes, getting Stiles to focus and stay calm before her tail retracted, “Oh my god!” She yipped happily, she flinged herself into Derek, hugging him.

 

Derek being Derek. He _froze._

Because, let’s recap. The whole time Derek was here, Stiles didn’t bother or invest time into getting pants, or shorts for that matter.

 

“Oh, oops.” Stiles pulled back as quickly as she could, Derek had to suppress a whimper at the loss. “I forgot you don’t hug, let alone let people touch you.” Stiles gave a wary laugh, almost nervous. The heady smell of arousal and summer apple spice fill Derek’s nose like a welcomed friend.

 

It was a beautiful scent, something Derek only dreamt of ever being in the presence of. Derek shrugged off Stiles’ attempt to apologize.

 

“You don’t have to freak out. Just find an anchor and it’ll pull you back.” Smooth Derek, Smooth. Now she might not need your help when it comes to the shift.

 

\--

 

Stiles paced her room for awhile, thinking about the fact that Derek _fucking_ Hale just saw her in her _underwear_.  She tries to keep her mind off of it by focusing on the shift. Maybe she can actually shift all the way. She’ll be fine, right?

 

What’s the worst that can happen?

 

\--

 

Stiles ended up falling asleep before she could really do anything. She’d been trying and trying, but nothing was happening. She was beginning to think that maybe she wasn’t going to be able to shift at all. She woke up to her phone ringing.

 

Reaching over she took a peak at her jet black paw and—Wait.

 

_Holy shit!_

Stiles jumped but soon fumbled to the grown, stumbling on her new born fox legs, because really. She just couldn’t. She lay there on her belly staring down at her extremely small legs and paws. The color was a shiny jet black; she took a moment to gloat.

 

_Damn, I wonder what I look like._ She thought, only if only she could, wait, she can so do this.

 

She stood up shakily, _one foot in front of the other, right? How hard can that be?_ She managed to get to her feet and she was defiantly standing, but how to get her feet to work with her was one totally different being in general.

 

Okay, she could do this. She lifted a shaky paw and took a step; she wasn’t used to the feeling of her hind legs following her so this was going to be fun.

 

It took her almost two hours to get the hang of it, but when she did she was hoping around on her floor and digging her nose into everything. The seat on the window sill where Derek sat was Stiles’ current favorite place in her bedroom.

 

It smelt of comfort and safety, and that winter rain that stills over in the woods. After getting her fill of the scent she went to her full length mirror to see the damage.

 

She was surprised, she had the eyes and face of a fox, but her pattern was so strange. Well, her coloring was strange. Her fur was red with white splotches covering it. It’s like she was covered in snow, everywhere but the tips of her ears and her paws which were a silky black.

 

Overall she was beautiful. She let her ego take it in and was proud of her fur. _Now time to explore,_ she thought. She nosed her door opened, because when her brothers aren’t here she likes to have her door opened. She realized that she was on the second floor, and though she’d gotten used to walking on four legs; she was nowhere near trying to accomplish stairs. She was too terrified of her clumsy nature.

 

She tried to jump on her bed but landed on her face for misjudging the distance. So stairs are _scary_.

 

She stared at them like they were personally offending her, _Alright let’s do this,_ she thinks. She heads backwards. Letting her hind legs take the lead, because that first face plant hurt more than it should have.

 

She makes it to the last three steps when she feels she’s confident enough to turn around.

 

Annd, nope. Her front legs tangled up on her and she slides the rest of the way down. So much for being able to work with her legs; she might have rug burn on her nose now. Stiles thinks this its great, once she was off her face and looking around. The kitchen was a horrible place to be. The damn trash alone made her cringe. Sam and Dean are going to have to wash that trash can if that’s what it smells like all the time.

 

It’s been almost a week since Dean and Sam left, Stiles figured another three weeks until their back so she was safe. “How’d you get in here?” she hears from behind her.

 

_Oh shit._

 

Castiel cautiously walks towards her from the kitchen. Stiles almost freezes in thought, “I’d like to keep you, but I’m sure Dean would find something wrong with you.” Castiel says calmly. He holds out his hand to show he was harmless and bent on one knee in front of her.

 

“Stiles could use a friend.”

 

Her heart did something that felt like swelling, she wasn’t sure what it was, but she didn’t like it. Castiel set his hand down and just waits there. Stiles stares at his hand for a second, then steps forward to take a whiff. She knows he won’t hurt her, he shouldn’t at least.

 

“I can tell your docile,” Castiel says, “That’s why I haven’t killed you yet.”

 

_Geez—Thanks._

__Castiel pets her, Stiles likes the touch, and she almost wants to roll over on her back to receive more, but Castiel stops and stands up. She almost topples over on herself because of how hard she was leaning into his touch. “Let’s let you out.” Castiel walks to the kitchen and opens the door.

 

“If you happen to find Stiles,” Castiel starts, “Watch over her.” Once that was said Castiel vanished. Stiles said thank you for the door opening and wanted to start her adventure. Of course she almost forgot to closed the door, but after that, _Adventure._

 

\--

 

Stiles was not at all bored. By the look of the sun it was the beginnings of the afternoon, so she had time. The flowers were almost intoxicating when she stuck her nose into them; she’s learned not to do that right after she took too big of a deep breath and sneezes her brains out.

 

What’s great is she can smell Derek’s pack, where they rubbed themselves in, where they ran, where they played. So Stiles changed direction and headed to her friends.

 

As she trotted through the woods, there was something following her. Considering that her fur was not the best to hide her in these dark woods, she was beginning to worry.

 

It was when a tree branch snapped behind her that she began to bolt. As long as she followed the scent of safety, she’ll find it, right?

 

Yes, right. But the thundering of larger paws was become even more noticeable and she began to fear the worst. She shouldn’t have come out on her own, really she shouldn’t have. But when is she ever going to do the right thing. Her long, thin legs were far more powerful then she expected them to be as she worked her way to Derek-- uh, Derek _’s house_.

 

She sees the Hale and she’s glad that the front door is opened. She runs faster as she starts to feel the thumping of the large animal.

 

She starts to hear growling and then Erica comes flying out the door in her fur and Stiles would feel glad that she- Wait, Erica is _charging_ towards her.

 

_Shit!_

Stiles is small enough that she slips under Erica, she hears the crack of Erica’s teeth as she tries to nip at Stiles. But Stiles has one destination.

 

Boyd comes out next, already in his fur and growling low and warning. Stiles manages to slip past him and onto the porch.

 

“Whoa!” she hears Scott, she pauses for a second and looks around in the empty kitchen, they all shifted into their beta form and Stiles doesn’t understand. She can smell the winter rain scent and heads for the living room.

 

She must be one lucky fox, because there’s Derek reading his book on the window seat, frowning his brows as he watches his betas come after her. Stiles is lucky that he’s the only sane one and hasn’t tried to eat her.

 

She makes a mad dash for him, jumping over the furniture and jumping onto his lap. Derek makes and ‘ _Oof_ ’ noise and Stiles hides herself between his side and the wall.

 

“Guys, stop. You’re scaring her.” Derek says as he holds his hand up to stop Aiden and Scott form jumping both him and Stiles.

 

Stiles feels her heart trying to jump out of her chest. She watches carefully as Derek lifts his arm to look down at her. She’s buried herself in his side. Trying to get as close as possible. “You’re safe. It’s alright.” Derek soothes. He pets her head lightly and Stiles feels at ease.

 

“She? Who is that?” Scott’s puzzled look hurts just a little. To think that they all planned to kill her. Geez, no one is getting Christmas presents this year.

 

“Who else do we know is currently shifting into a Were-?” Aiden stops mid-sentence as Ethan jabbed his elbow into his side. “That’s Stiles?” Scott asked. Stiles purrs under Derek’s hands as he pets. Erica comes back in shifted back into her human form.

 

“Its Stiles isn’t it?” She asks as she makes her way into the living room. They all tell her what happened and Stiles might be a little freaked out, “I’m sorry, Stiles, I didn’t know.” Erica pleads. Stiles is now glad that not all Derek’s beta’s where here. Which reminds her, where exactly were they?

 

“You can stay there as long as you like.” Derek says as he pulls his book open again. “No one is going to eat you.” Derek whispers, Stiles takes note on how everyone’s head bowed in shame.

 

\--

 

Stiles is reading along to whatever it is that Derek is reading for a few solid seconds before she starts to wiggle. Derek doesn’t bother her; he just sits there, _reading._ Stiles pushes herself out of Derek’s side and pushes onto his lap, where she purposefully pushed his book out of the way.

 

“I was reading that.” Derek says, with the slightest amused tone, Stiles yips and yeah, that’s totally weird. She presses her side on his chest and rolls on to her belly, “What?” he asks as he holds her head in his hands to keep her from falling off his lap. Stiles yips again and kicks her paws in the air. Derek shakes his head then scratches his blunt nails along her belly. She purrs, because who the hell knew the belly scratches would feel this awesome.

 

Soon Erica comes back in with a cooing noise, “Oh my god. I want to pet her.” Stiles gives her a side look as she makes her way to them, Derek just huffs and stops petting her, she whines a bit before Erica is running her nails over Stiles’ fur. Stiles won’t lie, she melted right into Erica’s touch, or she melted into _Derek’s lap_ because of Erica’s manicured nails.

 

Stiles eventually tired of that and jumped off Derek, she looked around and found that everything smelled like dog and, and _food._ Stiles bolts for the kitchen to find Boyd and Scott working around it, Stiles yips and they look around then look down to where she sat and waited.

 

“You’re hungry too?” Scott asked with a dopey smile. Stiles yipped again, Boyd shook his head and headed out, Scott bent down and had what looked like a piece of ham in his hands.

 

“Don’t tell Derek.” He whispered. They both heard the growl and Scott just laughed. Stiles took the piece of ham happily; this whole fox thing wasn’t so bad.

 

\--

 

“She’ll be happy to see us come home sooner than we usually do. Don’t you think?” Sam asked closing his back and tossing it in the back seat, Dean was focused on the road, but his mind had been somewhere else this entire time.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Holy-!” Dean swerved then looked back at Castiel after he straightened back into his lane, “What have I told you about that?” Dean says. Castiel looks from Dean to Sam, “Not to do it.”

 

“Right.” Dean looks back at the road and groans, because he now realizes that if Cas is here, he has something to say, and since he left to check on Stiles, he has something to say about her. “What did she burn down?”

 

“Nothing.” Cas says as calmly as usual. “She wasn’t home.”

 

\--

 

God forgive him, because lying the first time for Stiles wasn’t bad enough, now he might have gotten her in more trouble by telling both Sam and Dean that she wasn’t home. Which to be honest she was, just not as _human,_ when they left her. Castiel, you have got some explaining to do.

 

Dean looks at him a little worried and a little shocked, “Well?” his tone dropping an octave. Castiel plays with his fingers and looks down at them, he’s an angel of the lord, he shouldn’t be brought down to these levels of human communication. It was way too difficult.

 

“She wasn’t home.” Castiel shrugs.

 

Deans grunts loud and annoyed, “I’m speeding.”

 

Stiles better have everything figured out by the time they get back, these boys have lost enough already. Castiel at this point knows how selfish he sounds, but, Dean’s more than just his boyfriend here, he wants him to be happy. So Stiles better have some plan.

 

\--

 

Stiles had a plan. It was utterly quiet and she had a blind fold on, how they got it around her little head she doesn’t know, but they were testing her.

 

It was like a game of hide and seek, only she couldn’t talk and she had to use her sense of smell. Derek told her that they all had a different scent at their core, and that’s what she needed to find. He also told her which ones she needed to find first.

 

_First on the list is Aiden,_ Stiles thinks. She takes a deep breath and she can smell the pack as a whole, but she needed to separate them.

 

_Okay, Aiden is a twin, so there are two of the same scent. What the hell does- Oh._ Stiles yips and follows two scents of lake water,  she was sure Aiden and Ethan hid together. She followed the scent upstairs (Because she got better at using them.) she poked her nose to the ground until she bumped into the end of the hall. She stuck her nose up and took a huge whiff. She turned right and then she could hear two distinct heart beats. Stiles yips.

 

“She found us.” They announce.

 

They pet her head as they head to the living room where they won’t bother her. One by one  she finds them, the hardest is Derek, he’s the last one and you’d think she’d know where to find him.

 

But there’s something wrong, his scent isn’t forest rain or even damp wood floors. His scent is more of ash and burning wood. She eventually finds him as he’s leaving his study. “You tried.” He pets her head and removed the blind fold. Stiles looks up to see a frown like smile on his lips.

 

A few hours later their all watching a movie when Derek announces that its time for bed and Stiles to head home. Which is weird, she’s starting to feel like this is her home.

 

Everyone groans and grumbles but  the say their good byes and head up stairs to their bedrooms. Derek is the one that offers to walk her home, “You want to walk?” Derek asks once he closes the door behind him. Stiles tilts her head at him, Because she doesn’t under- _Oh._

She yips and Derek is already there lifting her in his arms, Stiles cuddled herself in his arms, making she her ear was pressed to his chest so she could hear the beat of his heart.

 

She falls asleep in his arms, and he wakes her after he’s already in her room, “Stiles.” He calls softly, Stiles yawns and paws at Derek’s forearm, he sets her on her bed and she looks up at him expectantly. He raises a brow at her.

 

“You don’t know how to shift back.” He doesn’t ask, because he knows. He knows that Stiles is an idiot, “Which is way you didn’t while you were in the den.”

 

Stiles would giggle if she could, all because Derek said _Den._

 

Derek sighs, “Relax. The shift should happen swiftly.” So Stiles does, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she thinks about shifting back, about her legs, her arms, her _thumbs._ “You did it.” Derek says a little breathless. Stiles opens her eyes and see’s as to why.

 

He’s already pushed himself away from her and is looking out the window, Stiles then see’s that she’s naked. “Oh my god!” She scrambles to her walk in closest shutting the door “Oh my god! I’m- Oh my god.” A hot guy happens to help her in her time of need and she flashes him, seriously her life.

 

She slips her tight black t-shirt on and some underwear, because bra’s are overrated, totally not because this shirt makes her breast look great without out a bra or anything. Or because she- Stop, stop that though right there. Underwear and a shirt are the only important thing here.

 

Stiles slips out of her closet and sighs, she looks up from the floor and Derek’s sitting on her bed, _staring_ at her. “Uh, thanks. I mean thank you.” Stiles stumbles out, “I don’t know how I would have survived. I mean I should have stayed home, but I kind of wanted to see yo- the pack and you-”

 

Derek is in her personal space faster then she can mumble out something coherent. “You shouldn’t smell the way you do.” Derek growls, it’s something warm and it tingles Stiles skin. A small whimper rattles her throat and Derek has his hands on her hips, pulling her into him. He buries his noses into her neck and Stiles yelps, because _oh my god, yes!_

Derek Hale, Derek fuckin’ Hale is—what the hell did he call it?—Oh who cares. Stiles let’s her body melt into his, and it scares her a little how she seems to fit. Derek let’s a small growl rumble through him, almost like a purr.

 

Derek, while he’s doing his nosing at her neck, his hands are finding their way under her shirt. And Stiles is two beautiful seconds away from a breathless moan, “Stiles were home!” Her bedroom door is being thrown open and Derek freezes against her.

 

Shit. 

 

\--

 

“What the fuck!” Dean yells. Stiles is using her small body as a shield between Derek and Dean. Dean has his gun pointed right at her, though it’s meant for Derek. Her arms are out stretched as to show she means to protect him. Derek is standing still, keeping his eyes on Stiles.

 

“Who the hell is this? What the hell have you be-” Dean stops and looks at Derek, “Stop looking at her!” he yells.

 

“Don’t yell at him!” Stiles yells back. Dean looks taken aback, Castiel walks in and places a hand on Deans arm.

 

“Let her explain. Let him go.” Castiel says in a low tone. Dean grinds his teeth and he nods. Stiles turns her back on them and reaches out for Derek she pulls him into a hug Derek surprises her by hugging her back, pushing his lips to her temple and whispering he’d see her as soon as he can. Stiles shivers slightly then whimpers as she lets him go.

 

And once he’s gone, leaving through her window she whips around and Dean beats her to words. “Is that why you’ve been hiding up in your room! Because a man that could be my _age_ is giving you nightly check-ups?” Dean almost gags on his words.

 

“You’re one to talk! You have-” Stiles bite her tongue, because Dean hasn’t been that way since he got with Castiel. “You’ve had your moments. I’m allowed mine! I’m eighteen Dean, I can date. Actually I’m _going_ to date.”

 

“Like hell you are. I’ll kill him. I _am_ going to kill him. Next time I see him. Mark my words Stiles. I’ll _kill him._ ”

 

Dean storms out of her room and she screams in frustration, “Dickhead! Fuck face! Loser!” she yells after him, Castiel stops her from leaving the bedroom. He gives her this look, this look that means I know everything, but I’m okay with it.

 

“Don’t let him kill Derek. _Please._ ” Stiles knows she sounds broken, because she actually cares about Derek, she wants Derek. She can’t let this happen, she can’t let Dean kill him.

 

Castiel just nods and leaves her bedroom, shutting her door behind him. Stiles turns off her lights and sits on her bed, Derek’s ash and burning wood scent lingers in her bedroom and she let’s herself drown in it, until she finally falls asleep.


	2. Don't understand me, Forgive me.

Derek’s pacing the floors of his bedroom, he let his guard down and almost got himself _and_ Stiles killed. He isn’t sure the Winchester brothers would kill their own sister, but you never know with hunters. It raises the question, do they know about Stiles’ _were_? Not only did it seem like they didn’t know, Stiles was right about the older one, _Dean._ Derek didn’t want to stick around longer but he had to make sure Stiles was okay, he was hidden far enough to still hear them clearly.

 

Stiles and her brother argued, Derek will avoid that discussion, because he just _doesn’t_ right now. But what caught his attention after they all left her room, was Stiles talking to someone else, “ _Don’t let him kill Derek. Please._ ” Her words were so desperate, like she just didn’t know what else to do. She sounded powerless and completely scared. Derek isn’t sure he deserves that, isn’t sure he even deserves the way Stiles sounds like she’d rather have something happen to her than him.

 

Derek knows Scott’s been Stiles’ friend for years now, the brothers knew Scott was a werewolf, Derek needed all the information he could get his hands on. This was going to be a long night.

 

\--

 

Stiles was awoken by a creak at her window, she just mumbled something about hating life before she shifted under her sheets, the scent of medicine and home cooked meals wafts her senses “I’m tired, Scott.” Stiles shifts back into her blankets. She hears a huff then Scott’s tugging at her blanket.

 

“You need to leave your bed for a run.” He tells her gleefully. Stiles lashes up and tugs her blanket back over her head.

 

“I don’t _need_ anything. I’m fine where I am.” She states, because even if her shift is tingling under her skin, which weird, she doesn’t want to leave her bedroom. “Plus, my brothers are still here.”

 

“They left this morning.” Scott added. Stiles grunted and forced herself into a sitting position, she glared at Scott and he just smiled back at her.

 

Stiles brushed her hair back into a pony tail and changed, “Why is it that I listen to you? I mean I know I’m your best friend and all, but when did the tables turn?” she asks once she’s got her converse on. Scott just flashes a smile at her and hopes out her window. “We have a back door!” she yells after him. She pops her head out the window to see him looking back at her.

 

“That takes too long.” He laughs, “Plus we need to work on your jumping skills and whatever else Derek had us train for when we were turning.” The sound of Derek’s name causes an immediate mood change in Stiles, her once tingling shift is suddenly pulling and threatening, her once calm heart beat sped up and threatened to leave her chest.

 

Scott whimpers, “What’s wrong?” Scott asks, his eyes drifting into a sad puppy look. Stiles tries her best to shake the feeling and smiles warily at Scott.

 

“Nothing. I just realized that my fear of heights is still alive and kicking. You’d think with the whole supernatural thing being a thing now I could totally kick some ass, but as it turns out--”

 

Scott sighs dramatically and very, profoundly loud that Stiles just makes the best of her many personally offended faces, “Just jump Stiles.” Scott calls, shoving his hands into his fitted leather jacket, seriously do they all have to wear fitted leather jackets? Is this a rule? Does Stiles have to go shopping with Eri- No. No she doesn’t because as much as she would love to be a part of Derek’s little leather clad group, she already has a leather jacket that’s lasted her years, and Dean bought it for her.

 

Stiles motions for Scott to chill as she runs to her computer desk and fetches said jacket, she hasn’t worn it in awhile and really hasn’t smelt it until now. The thing smells of death and a little bit of gnome, She needed to get the shit cleaned. When the hell did she fight a gnome?

 

Stiles just ignores the smell and slips it on, pulling the cotton hoodie over her head and getting a running start out her window.

 

No what she expects to happen is she totally fails and belly flops onto the ground, and that’s relatively close to what happens. She makes it out the window as gracefully as any dog jumping over something, but her landing, well let’s just say she should have tucked and rolled.

 

Scott being the pal he is just laughs at her as she stands up and brushes off all the crushed dried leaves from her sleeves and pants. Stiles tries to glare at him but he just seems really happy that Stiles at least came out.

 

“Let’s walk.” He says wiping his index finger under his nose as he stops his chuckles, Stiles just nods and lets Scott lead the way.

 

\--

 

They’ve been walking for an hour, Scott hasn’t lead her anywhere near the Hale house, but he also hasn’t lead her anymore than two miles away from it. Almost like he’s walking in a circle leaving the house in the center; they’re quiet during this walk, occasionally throwing glances and wary smiles at each other, until Scott leads them to an over look. Stiles knows this place, she brought Scott here once to get him hammered, funny thing is that werewolves can’t get hammered, so it was just her.

 

More fun for her anyway.

 

They sit side by side on a large bolder and Scott sighs next to her. “What?” Stiles asks as she gives him a side glance, “You’ve been looking like a kicked puppy since we left? What the hell is eating you, Man?”

 

Scott gives her a surprised puppy look, something painful hidden underneath. Stiles can smell something off with his home cooked meals, something that smells metallic and rotten.

 

“Remember when you first moved here?” Scott asks, Stiles corks a brow and nods cautiously. “Why did you move here?” he asked.

 

Stiles knows the answer to this question, she’s never told Scott, if there was any secret Stiles could keep from Scott it was this one. It was years ago, but Stiles remembers the first day when Dean and Sam were arguing about always having to move around and sleep in shady motels or some nights even in the car. It was their life, Stiles grew up feeling comfortable with that, she thought it was normal.

 

It wasn’t until that day, the day Gabriel told them they had to actually provide housing or someone is going to report them for not caring enough to give Stiles what she needed. It almost scared Stiles, she figured she was a burden to her found family; but Dean, Dean caught her in the Impala crying her pretty brown eyes out and whimpering that she didn’t want to be taken away.

 

Dean told her that no one and he meant no one was going to take her from him. She was his world and he was going to do what he had to, to keep her safe and with him.

 

It wasn’t any longer after that that Sam and Bobby found a place, a place named Beacon Hills. It wasn’t until Stiles was older that she found out the real reason they moved here, Dean wanted to hunt down a werewolf pack, a werewolf pack with a powerful alpha known as _Derek Hale_.

 

That was the only reason Scott was allowed to be friends with Stiles, because Scott was Derek’s beta, and Stiles had no idea.

 

“I don’t.” Stiles answers. Scott gives her a pained look before he nods his head. They both know she’s lying and Scott too much of a good friend to push her for the truth. He knows that Stiles only keeps a secret because she wants to protect them. _All of them_.

 

\--

 

Dean’s sleeping in the front seat of the Impala when Sam opens the back door loudly and shuts it like he plans to hurt Deans baby. “What the hell Sammy?” Dean groans as he shuffles further into the seat.

 

“Dean, what are we going to do?” Sam asks, it almost makes Dean want to laugh, Sam has bought this whole scheme of them playing house even if he’s the one that helped with the plan.

 

“Sammy. She’d falling into our plan. In no time will have that Alpha ganked and we’ll leave town like we did when Style was only 9 months.” Dean chuckles and wonders how far the next gas station is so he can get his twinke fix.

 

“You don’t get it do? She’s in love with him.”

 

“Excuse you.” Dean is up, he’s wake and there is no way in hell he hear _those_ words come out of Sam, he’s own blood. He gets out of the Impala and slams the door, he mental apologizes and glares at Sam. “No one is _in love_ with anyone.” Dean argues, because Stiles _isn’t_ in love with the Alpha, Stiles is just a Sammy kind of person. Y’know where she just tries to protect every little thing she-

 

Sam raises a brow at him and Dean sighs into his hands, because- “Damn it, she’s in love with him.”

 

\--

 

Scott asks common questions after that one, where Stiles lived before she got to Beacon Hills, what her brothers were like when they weren’t threatening and maiming. Stiles is open mouth laughing because Scott’s face when Stiles tells him they fought a dragon before because it wanted virgins and Stiles just so happened to be one and well they used her as bait.

 

“Let me get this straight. There are dragons.” Scott says as he repeats it back to her, Stiles is wiping a tear from her eye and she nods at him.

 

“Yeah, and they look like humans until you piss them off. The damn things grow tails as long as Erica, Boyd, you and me standing on our shoulders.” Stiles breathes out, Scott seems to take this information and store in what Stiles knows is _things to be very careful of._ It gets a little quiet after that, Scott seemingly satisfied with his two hands full of information.

 

They sit out there until Scott shoves her shoulder and tells “Let’s get you home.” He smiles at her, “You can tell me what else you had to maim some other time. Because dragons.” Scott stands and helps Stiles up.

 

“Sure, next time I’ll tell you about the time I met Death and had to sell my soul to a Demon to save my idiot brothers.” Stiles is smiling because she’s loving the faces Scott is giving her, its something between being lost and scare but also very interested in what she has to say. Scott shakes his head and starts walking with her at his side.

 

“Your life, seriously.”

 

\--

 

Stiles is reading and old book bobby found for her and sent it through post because, she quotes “ _I’m too damn old to be driving around to hand you books. You can drive here or you can take a bus._ ” So Stiles is reading, something about forest nymphs being badasses in martial arts when she picks up a scent she knows all too well.

 

Ash, hot flames with the smell of monks-wood attached. Derek was coming to her. Stiles debated tossing her book and shutting her window before Derek got to her, and it seemed like a great idea, until Derek was at her window. Stiles stared holes into her book, hoping that the images of the naked nymphs bathing in a small pound would come to life and help her out of this situation.

 

But as it turns out, it doesn’t work that way.

 

At first Derek is just standing there in her room because she has long since removed the mountain ash that’s coated her sill, (Scott didn’t live down the fact that he tried to get in once and just face planted right into the invisible wall.) Derek’s just staring at her, and she knows he’s staring because it’s almost like his staring holes through her, like she is her book.

 

“Are you going to stand there like a creeper or are you going to tell me what it is that I can do ya- Uh, do for you. What I can do _for_ you. What do you want?” Stiles settles on, because just no, those two thoughts lead to a place Stiles really didn’t want to go down. Because thinking about a shirtless, sweaty, panting wer- Okay, stop. He’s not even that attractive. So, you know, whatever.

 

Stiles can feel Derek’s eye roll and then a small sigh that she wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t for her new super hearing.

 

“I need you to tell me what you know about _Huldra._ ”

 

Stiles looks up from her book, forest nymphs were boring anyway. “Uh, she’s a forest woman, said to seduce men into following her into cave systems. I’m sure there’s more I- uh, I have a book here somewhere with all that jazz, I can-”

 

“No. I . . .” Derek trails off and takes a step towards the window. Stiles raises a brow and shuts her book and shoves it somewhere that isn’t her lap.

 

“Did she take Boyd?” she asks, because Boyd is the most enchanting of all the wolves, seriously, besides Der- Ugh, okay, point is Boyd is great looking and Stiles could see it happening.

 

Derek just shakes his head and offers her a long gaze before he heads out her window.

 

“What the holy hell.” She sighs back into her pillows. She decides she’ll talk to Scott about it tomorrow, she’ll just pop into school like she belongs and talk to him, Derek won’t be there so she’ll be safe to assume Scott will spill all the beans, and give her whatever food he has because she’ll for sure be hungry.

 

But right now, she’s going to bask in Derek’s scent and just fall asleep to his steady heart beat, the bastard forgets that she has all the same supernatural powers he has. Oh well, at least she knows he’s being a protective creeper, in a good kind of way.


	3. Don't be so Protective

Its all Aiden's fault.

 

The plan was great until Aiden decided to fuck up. Stiles, who was currently dangling upside down from a tree branch, was listening to the sounds around her. She knows there are three werewolves to her left and a were-cow, because that shit is real, to her right. Their keeping their distance, they almost seem hesitant.

 

Stiles knows how to get out of these types of traps(Because there was one night were Dean took her out for a hunt and set her up, left her there until she got down herself, and when she did, he kept setting up traps for her, trained her and taught her the easiest and fastest way to get out of them); they never hide the hinge that holds the trip wire which also means they've stupidly set these traps for the hell of it not actually thinking they'd catching anything human or. . . _Were-_ like. Stiles tries to keep her eye rolling to herself, because Derek told her to stay put if she got caught. Which, stupid idea because that means the enemy has a chance to kidnap her. And Stiles is definitely not up fro being kidnapped by a fuckin' were-cow and three seemingly stupid werewolves. 

 

And she wouldn't have gotten caught if it wasn't for Aiden. So its all Aiden's fault.

 

So Stiles takes it upon herself and lets out a rumbling whimper, it shakes through the trees and the bark as she let's Der- uh, let's the whole _pack_ know, because what can three werewolves and a were-cow mean to a whole pack of werewolves?

 

Stiles thinks about this for a second, she was talking to Scott during his lunch break at the school. Stiles long since dropped out because she isn't even on any actual records, Sam and Bobby only gave her a birth certificate and that looks shady in itself. It'd be to risky if Stiles ever got caught by the law, so she just pretends to attend sometimes, she gets bored sometimes, the whole burning the church down was because Dean told her she had to stop practicing her magic around other people or in general. The teachers, they don't ask questions, mostly because they don't notice her, she'll sit in the back of a class or two, sometimes when she feels brave she'll sit next to Danny or Scott. Mostly Scott because he's more fun.

 

Well, she asked if he'd heard Derek talking about _Huldra_ , but Scott just looks at her like she grew an extra arm through her stomach.

 

So Stiles decides that she wants to follow Erica, Lydia and Jackson back to the Hale house. Peter was the only Hale home, he gives Stiles the creepy up-downs from where he stands by the stair case, he seems to be plotting, but he always seems that way, he doesn't really speak to her, just _watches_. Stiles stays there for an hour until Cora comes running in demanding help.

 

And that's how Stiles ends up upside down in the middle of the forest.

 

Because Derek being the collective asshat he is, paired Aiden with her instead of his own twin brother, but then again Derek growled at her saying something along the lines of "Because they are twins means they will feel each others pain."

 

Anyway, Aiden was talking to her about Lydia when Stiles saw the thin shiny trip wire, she pushed Aiden out of the way rendering her the victim of the stupid trap.

 

Aiden's been gone an hour and twenty-five minutes and all the blood is currently trying to push Stiles' brain out of her head through her ears, and her ankle feels like its about to be torn apart.

 

She has a sudden animalistic urge to chew her own ankle off, because really she's just dangling there and its getting cold outside.

 

Stiles hears the were-cow waltz towards her, Stiles knows its the were-cow because werewolves don't carry the scent of summer sweet milk with them. Stiles then thinks about Derek asking her about _Huldra_ , because once the were-cow is insight, Stiles' breathe catches in her throat.

 

The woman form is curvy, very much nude to Stiles' misfortune; her hair is jet black with salty whit dots, her eyes are large and a deep golden brown; in place of human skin, was her pelt, silk like beige with white spots. Her human ears were replaced with sleek beige oval cow ears at the top of her head there two small horn like things. Stiles knows its almost a physical representation of _Huldra_.

 

The woman tilted her head as Stiles made eye contact, almost like she wasn't sure what she caught in her fox trap(Heh, fox trap.)

 

"Uh, hi, hello. Uh you mind cutting me down? I have to be home for uh, I have to be home in general an- hey what are you- wait no tha-" Stiles' is cut off as the woman takes Stiles face in her hands and stares deep into her eyes, which is a little awkward considering that Stiles is still upside down.

 

Her hands are soft and gentle against Stiles' face, "Sleep Child." She says, her voice is like, well to say the least, smooth, fresh milk. Stiles' eye lids become heavy and her body relaxed over to the thousandth degree. A warm burning replaces all the aching in her body. Stiles, despite the danger she is in, feels safe, like she's resting on the warm sun soaked leather couch Derek has in the den.

 

Stiles lets her eyes close shut, disregarding her better judgement, because its just sleep right?

 

Stiles hears a rustling and some yelling, then there's a sudden release of pressure from her ankle, she doesn't hit the ground like she was hoping for, because laying on a flat surface seemed so fucking awesome right now.

 

"-iles stay wi- e."

 

"Sti- your eyes kee- en."

 

That voice, its so familiar, Stiles can put a face to it, a grumpy sour face, but a face nonetheless. She hums just a little, just to let whoever is talking know that she's fine, she just needs to sleep for a thousand years, maybe a little longer after that.

 

 

\--

 

Its been a week. Stiles still hasn't woken up.

 

Derek, after casing off the three omegas and and losing the were-cow, because that shit exists apparently, tried to keep Stiles awake, but all she did was hum and then her heart beat was steady and calm, she'd already fallen asleep.

 

Derek set Stiles in his bedroom, on his bed. She's laid there motionless for a week, covered in Derek's dark red and black sheets. He maybe he thinking way to much into their interactions, but he hopes (maybe prays a little too) that being surrounded by a familiar scent will wake her up.

 

Derek is the only one besides Scott who is allowed to _stay_ in his bedroom, Derek doesn't leave; not even when he smells his pack down stairs, not when he can smell the sweet scent of red velvet cakes, they know those are Derek's favorite, but he refuses to leave. Derek hasn't slept, he's tired but he won't let his eyes close, he won't allow himself the gratifying release of sleep.

 

Scott fills Derek in, because he's the only one brave enough to approach him, the only one not entirely scared of the fact that Derek is almost feral. Lydia , Jackson and Cora are tracking the Were-cow, they followed her scent into the next town but don't know where she went from there. Isaac, Danny, and Scott are protecting the house, while Aiden, Ethan, and Boyd, secure the territory. Erica and Allison are trying to find something in the bestiary to get Stiles back in the waking world. And Peter is nowhere to be heard.

 

It’s only been a week, and Derek is scared he might lose her.

 

\--

 

Scott waits in the living room, because his alpha is tending to his best friend, the woodland creature that wolves are supposed to hate. Scott knows that there's a bond deeper than friendship building in-between the two, and he's okay with that.

 

But right now, his best friend could be dying, and Derek hasn't left Stiles' side. He hasn't eaten and has avoided a good shower.

 

Scott visited the Winchester house five days ago, well he snuck into Stiles' room to get her clean clothes when he heard her brother's come home. Dean called out for her, but when there was no reply Scott was out the window and hiding faster then he thought possible. Dean stomped up to her bedroom and yelled because Stiles was gone. Sam calmed him down and said she might just need a breather she might be hanging out with Scott and the rest of her friends.

 

It wasn't until Scott went this morning that he was worried for his pack. Scott heard Dean on the phone with someone, but he sighed heavily and said his goodbye. What came out of Dean's mouth next is what had Scott's heart reeling into his stomach and running towards the Hale house. " _I'm going to burn his pack down_."

 

Scott heads upstairs where he knows Stiles' steady heart beats through the slightly open door, (sound proofing the rooms was Boyd's idea.) mocking him of her actual existence.  He peaks through the door and see's Derek staring out his window from a large leather chair Lydia insisted he have in there. Scott doesn't know if Derek is sleeping with his eyes open or just glowering at the window. Its most likely the latter. Scott sighs and pushes the door open.

 

Derek glares at him for a moment before he fixes his features into something of acceptance. Scott walks to the bedside, inches away from touching the dark comforter. Scott isn't allowed to touch the bed, no one is, because what smells like Derek's heady scent of protection and ash is supposed to stay as such. The last time Scott touched the bed Derek had Scott's front press up against the wall in a matter of seconds, with claws threatening to tear his throat out, and a growl so bone shatteringly deep and threatening that Scott just let his body fall limp in Derek's hold.

 

Scott reaches out to brush a strand of hair out of Stiles pale face, Derek keeps a tight stare on him looking ready to jump at anything that moves towards her "She's too still." Scott whispers into the too quiet room. "Too quiet." He adds in a quieter whisper, because if he isn't quiet he might shatter or brake something with his voice in the quietness of the room.

 

Scott stares down at his best friends still, emotionless face, he has to bite his inner cheek to keep from letting his wolf take control, it wanting to crowd her and whimper until she's awake to pet him quiet. He wonders shortly on how Derek is keeping his wolf at bay, he knows and can smell the adoration his alpha has for Stiles, its the same scent Allison gives off when she's around Scott. It has to hurt, if Derek's sudden need to hide Stiles away in his bedroom was anything to by, then it has to her pretty  _fuckin'_ bad.

 

Derek doesn't say much, he just watches Stiles, his gaze trying to burning holes through her.

 

"Derek." Scott calls, his voice seeping in desperation and worry, but Derek doesn't even give him the time of day. "The Winchesters-" that's as far as he gets before Derek is up on his feet and pushing Scott back towards the door.

 

Shutting it and stares right at Scott, Scott knows not to look Derek in the eyes so he lowers his line of sight, "What about them." Derek isn't asking, his voice is harsh and raspy, he hasn't said a word since Stiles has been asleep, not to anyone, and if Derek talks to Stiles, well only Derek would know that.

 

"They're coming, said they'd burn us-" Scott doesn't get to finish because Derek is hauling the door open and throwing Scott out.

 

Derek's eyes flash red and he gives a throaty growl, "They can try." Derek slams the door shut.

 

Scott sighs and let's himself fall over beside the door; the one heartbeat he was looking for is now dead silent behind all the sound proofing.

 

\--

 

"Dean. Dean!" Sam yells as Dean pointedly ignores him. "This is stupid. They're just kids, Dean!" Sam paces the living room, Dean is gathering his lighter fluid and lighters in a duffle. He doesn't care if their kids, his baby sister...she's a kid too.

 

 

Dean's heart clenches and he feels a little disgusted in himself, he hasn't seen or heard from Stiles in two days, longer if you start counting from their last phone call. Stiles is beyond powerful with her magic, and if she stupidly agrees to getting bitten; Dean might have to put a bullet between her eyes. Gabriel and Cas have warned him about Stiles, told him there might not be a way to save her if she ever did go dark side. And to believe that face, that sweet face could ever do anything wrong; Dean thought it was impossible even after Sammy, because Sam was a cute kid, and they've had their ups and downs, but their okay now. Why would Stiles- No. It just wasn't how it was going to play out.

 

 

Sam is still talking when Dean suddenly stands and heads off into his hardly used bedroom. Dean can't deal with it, years of shielding her from any Demon, at least until she was old enough to figure everything out on her own, because damn she was a smart kid.

 

 

"Cas." Dean regrets asking for help, always does, but this is his baby sister. And he feels he can't do anything at all. "Cas. I need your help." Dean sounds desperate to his own ears. He goes and sits on the edge of his bed and hides his face away in his hands.

 

 

There's a quiet shuffling of wings and a dip on the bed next to him. "Dean." Castiel says, calm and understanding, like he's always been.

 

 

"Stiles, Cas. What- what if I have to-"

 

 

"Dean, do you ever stop to think that your following your father's rules over the hill and back?" Castiel says, accusing. Dean looks up from his hands and meets Castiel's eyes.

 

 

"You telling me he was wrong?" He snaps back. Castiel shakes his head and sighs.

 

 

"Remember when he told you, you'd have to kill Sam when the time came? Why is or why does Stiles have to be so different. I think we've learned that since moving here, things aren't always out to kill us. Maybe their protecting us, like I protect you." Castiel's eyes shine in that _I-understand-you're-a-withered-soul-but-I'm-here-to-mend-you_. Kind of way, and Dean can feel a weight on his shoulders shift.

 

 

"I- I'm screwing this up, aren't I." He isn't asking because he knows he is, Castiel huffs with a smile and nods at him.

 

 

"Yeah. You are." Castiel answers, "She'll come home when she's ready. Remember what you were like at eighteen?"

 

 

Dean chuckles, "That's why I'm worried."


	4. I'm a Widowing Wolf and I don't know it yet.

" _Stiles_." Derek calls, quiet against her fingers and knuckles, but she doesn't move to acknowledge him. He holds her hand against his lips and just breathes with her. Watching her face for any movement any sign that she can hear him.

 

 

But there was nothing.

 

 

Derek rest his head down on the bed with her hand there in his, he hears some shuffling in his bedroom, Derek is entirely too exhausted to bother looking up and attacking, but he lifts his head to see the Man in the trench coat, Derek gives of a growl from where he's resting his body against the bed.

 

 

"I mean you no harm, Wolf." He says. Derek let's the red seep into his eyes and watches the man carefully. He doesn't move from where he's standing, a few feet away from Stiles. He tilts his head to look at her and Derek gives off another growl, deeper. "She's important to me as well, Wolf. I'm not here to hurt either of you."

 

 

"Then why do you smell like her blood bathed brothers?" Derek growls, he's up and walking around his bed to stand in-between trench guy and Stiles.

 

 

"My names Castiel." He says, he nods towards Stiles and Derek growls again, "She and her brothers refer to me as  _Cas_. Some horrible human word for my name." He says with a small grimace. "She's my family." He says with a small smile but that quickly shifts into something angry and confused, "but I see that you- she means more to you than _family_."

 

 

"Get out of here. Before I decide to rip your throat out." Derek backs up, turning his back and finding his way back at Stiles' side. Castiel is gone when he turns back around.

 

 

Derek let's his glare falter and he pulls the leather chair up to the bed and listens to the sound of Stiles' heart, because that's the only thing keeping his wolf sane and out of the way. Though his human side is slowly believing all the worst scenarios, but he can still hear her heart beat, he can still see the raise and fall of her chest, the pulse at the base of her neck.

 

 

Sometimes, in the depths of the night Derek will shift into his fur and lay himself flat against Stiles' side, (his wolf being much larger then her he lays almost in her height beside her) he'll whimper and give little nips at her hair, he'll give little affectionate licks at the corners of her brows, hoping she's wake up and smack him away, tell him to quit it because she doesn't want to smell like dog slobber for the rest of the day.

 

 

But, just like the days passing, she doesn't move, and Derek will howl low and rest his nose against Stiles's neck.

 

 

Its almost ten and the moon is shinning in through his window. He stands and opens it just slightly, letting the cold breeze in, he turns around in time to see Stiles shake, her lips quiver slightly with the chill of the breeze, Derek is down on his knees next to her in seconds. " _Stiles._ "

 

 

He waits a few minutes staring holes on to her face, but Stiles doesn't move after that. Derek sighs and removes his shirt and pants, he strips down until he's bare and the moon is bathing him in cool light.

 

 

Derek shifts and shakes out his fur, it hasn't been brushed since Stiles was over a three weeks ago and they were all running around on the full moon night. Stiles noticed how matted Derek's fur seemed, so she brought out a brush and began brushing his fur like his mother used too. She'd run the brush down his back, sides, his chest and always have a calm, steady hand follow the brush. Petting the static their fur sometimes got when getting brushed.

 

 

The pack, watching Stiles brush Derek, seeing what was inevitably enjoyment from Derek, whimpered and whined with their bellies to the ground and their faces rested on their paws until Stiles laughed and told them to get in a line from youngest to oldest. And when Jackson huffed toward Derek, Stiles flicked his nose, Jackson growled at her and Derek bared his teeth at him in warning. Stiles then laughed, shook the brush in her hand and said, "He's the Alpha. He's special and always gets first dibs."

 

 

Derek hops on the bed and nudges his nose at Stiles' jaw, just pushing slightly, wanting to get a reaction, a shiver, a hum, something. And like the days before, she didn't move, no shiver and no hum, its almost like she was dead and they didn't have the heart to bury her body six feet under and line her grave with wolfsbane wicker so no wolf could defile her grave sight.

 

Derek howls, something small and pleading, sad sounding and a little lost. What he isn't expecting is to hear is Scott's howl, the same broken howl Derek gave. Shortly after Scott's howl, Boyd, Aiden, Danny, Isaac and Ethan howled, even if Danny is human, he makes sure to give his best human howl. And their howl together is loud enough that somewhere in the suburban area, miles and miles away is another howl, and its tight and feminine, Erica answering with her own saddening and deep howl.

 

 

Derek whimpers against Stiles throat, encouraging her lifeless body to join, to howl, yip or scream that annoying fox scream she does to scare the shit out of Scott and Isaac. But Stiles is just laying there, unfeeling and emotionless.

 

 

Derek lifts his head up and howls again, long, deep and hurt. It grows louder as the others join, filling somewhat of a Stiles shaped hole in Derek's heart.

 

 

\--

 

 

Dean is in the kitchen when he hears it, howling, Sam is sitting in the living room reading something about pixie mating rituals,  when he looks up to meet Dean's eyes in surprise.

 

 

They heard a howl earlier, but it was soft almost quiet. This is stronger and deeper, it was loud and it rumbled the cabinet doors and dishes.

 

 

"What the he-"

 

 

"Their grieving." Castiel says, appearing behind Sam. Sam has stopped jumping when Castiel appears in weird places or anywhere around them.

 

 

"What?" Dean squints over that the angel.

 

 

Castiel walks into the kitchen with Sam following behind him. "Not grieving a lost soul, but the loss of a waking life. Like sleeping beauty and, and- what was the other princess Stiles enjoyed as a child?"

 

 

"Snow white?" Sam said a little warily. Castiel nods and meets Dean's eyes.

 

 

"You better start explaining before I punch you right in that pretty little angel face of yours." Dean glares.

 

 

Castiel sighs like Dean is the most annoying human being he's met, "The wolves. Their grieving the loss of a waking family member's life." Dean's heart wants to stop beating. He's already assuming and he's already planning on burning all those dogs in their own house.

 

 

"Stiles being this  _family_." Sam distresses the word family, sounding a little panicked, and Dean stops breathing, because he doesn't need to hear this, doesn't want to see that face of 'I'm sorry for your loss' on Castiel's face.

 

Castiel sighs deep and walks to stand beside Dean, placing a gentle hand on his. Dean didn't realize he'd been gripping the islands granite top. Dean almost wants to throw Castiel against something and just-

 

 

"Yes." Castiel says calmly. And Dean's not even there anymore, his heart might have stopped, like it did when he first laid eyes on Stiles, quiet and wrapped in warm winter blanket inside that car, after he killed off the shape shifter that calmed Stiles as her lost child. No family, no ties, no records of actually being born, nothing but a name on her wrist and bright whiskey colored eyes.

 

 

"She's sleeping." Castiel tells them, Dean looks up from his focus on the table top and glares at Castiel.

 

 

"What."

 

 

"Sleeping. Stiles is sleeping. She isn't dead, just in a deep sleep."

 

 

"Like snow white..." Sam trails off already looking for books to fix whatever its he thinks he knows.

 

 

"How long?" Dean asks after Sam is long gone into Stiles library of books. Castiel stares at him for a long moment before he looks away.

 

 

"There are things you need to know, Dean. Things you aren't going to like and things that will break your heart."

 

 

"You breaking up with me, Cas?" Dean tries to joke. Castiel rolls his eyes and tightens his hold on Dean's hand.

 

 

"I'll tell you tonight."

 

 

\--

 

 

Derek is hungry, starving actually. And he isn't willing to leave Stiles' side, still in his fur, Derek just shifts closer to her body.

 

 

A few minutes go by and there's a knock on his door, when it opens Derek can smell the fluffy sweetness of pancakes, something Stiles taught Isaac to make, and they smelled as if she's made them herself.

 

 

The floating plate is accompanied by Scott's hand then his body, "You need to eat, Derek." Scott whispers, Derek huffs and turns to rest his head on Stiles shoulder taking in her scent, and the feel of her pulse under his chin.

 

 

"I'll leave these here, with water. Please eat, Derek." He hears Scott heading out of the room but before the door shuts- "Stiles would be all over your shit for not eating."

 

 

Derek barks loud and threatening toward the door and it shuts closed. If he has to shut out the world until Stiles comes back to yell at him herself, he will. Even if its his own pack. He will not be told what Stiles will say to him if he doesn't eat or drink. He has to hear her say it herself.

 

 

After an hour, and the smell of the pancakes has been drenched out by Stiles' sent, Derek licks her cheek once and hops off the bed. He trots over to where Scott left the plate on the floor next to some water that was in a bowl, nonetheless. He laps up some water and stares down at the pancakes deciding whether or not to try and feed Stiles. Eventually he picks one up and carries it to the bed where he bites off a piece and tries to feed it to her.

 

 

As a failed attempt, Derek licks her lips clean of the butter and syrup before he jumps back off the bed and eats his pancakes with his back to Stiles. And doesn't think about how his wolf felt with those cupid's bow lips champed and dry under his tongue.

 

\--

 

 

"A werefox." Dean says, after waking up to Castiel appearing next to him. "You're telling me that my- uh, Stiles, is not only magic, but a werefox." Cas simply nods at him. Dean nods back and continues, "And she's been with wolves because the Alpha is, uh, was helping her and now in love with her."

 

 

"Yes, that is correct." Cas shifts a little towards Dean. "His wolf see's her as mate material."

 

 

"Oh god. Don't. Just- ugh, don't use the word mate and Stiles in the same sentence please." Dean runs as hand down his face and just groans because it had to be Stiles.

 

 

"She told me to make sure you didn't kill him. Any of them." Castiel whispers. Dean sighs and tosses his body over Cas, because he just wants to revel in Castiel's warmth before he feels like he has to kill something.

 

 

"I want to see her." Dean whispers hoping Castiel couldn't hear him, but of course he does.

 

"Tonight, I can talk you to the Alpha's den where he's keeping her." Castiel pauses for a moment, and Dean looks up at him, because that doesn't sound like it's a good thing. "He's caring for her." he clarifies, "I told you, this wolf has chosen her as his-"

 

"Don't! Say it." Dean groans and plops his head back against Castiel's chest. He'll see Stiles after a nap.


	5. No One's here to Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was taking me so long to write out the chapters! I'll make up for it I promise(: Sorry for all the mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

This was a horrible idea. A very bad and very wrong idea. Sam looked at the, wait-- one two....seven wolves growling at them, their hackles raised and in lunging positions. Sam took a cautious step towards Dean, who looked about as worried as Sam felt.

 

 

Castiel stepped forward and held out his hands in defense, the wolves stepped forward in union, as if to force them back. Castiel lowered himself to his knees and then laid flat on his back. A chocolate brown wolf with a white patch on his eye stepped forward and huffed.

 

 

"They are with me, Scott. We mean you no harm. We come to see Stiles." Castiel says in the calmest of voice. Sam raises his brows, because that's Scott? Scott McCall? As in Stiles' best friend?

 

 

The wolf- Scott? -- looked up towards the highest window and barked. There was a deep rumble and Scott (Seriously?) whimpered and lowered his nose down and sniffed at Castiel's belly.

 

 

\--

 

"So, we can't go in protected? Like at all?" Sam asks, because he doesn't see how going in without any weapons what so ever will change. "They are weapons, and you want us to leave our guns."

 

 

Castiel nods, "They look to protect, not kill. They are teenagers led to protect this town." Castiel explains, "The Alpha, he's- he's the only one beside Stiles now, that's requiring all their protection. If you show up with guns they won't let you see her, they won't even let you three feet near the house."

 

 

Dean looks like he's really trying to understand what's being said, "So their in total control of the -" Sam gestures to his chest before he continues, "Wolf and won't just attack us?" Castiel nods and waits for Sam's next question. "How many are there?"

 

 

"Including the Alpha. Ten. Thirteen if we count the humans." Castile shrugs and Sam almost chokes on air.

 

 

"Humans? There are humans in a werewolf pack?" Dean asks a little confused, like Castiel is teasing him or something.

 

 

"Yes, Dean. Humans are an important part of werewolf packs. Most werewolf packs have at least three or two humans in them." He informs like it was common sense to know.

 

 

Sam shifts in his seat a little and bites his tongue on the question he so desperately wants to ask. Dean asks for him.

 

 

"Against their will?" He asks, unsure about what he's really asking.  Castiel gives an exaggerated eye roll and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

 

"No. All humans have a choice, most humans are born into the pack. Werewolves, usually, won't force them into anything. There was a pack, Hale I believe, that protected this town and -"

 

 

"Whoa, wait, wait a second there Angel butt." Dean waves a hand at Castiel, dismissing his speech, Dean really needs to work on his pet names, because Angel butt, seriously? "Hale. You said Hale. And how are they born into it, aren’t they all supposes to be, uh, werewolves?"

 

 

Castiel frowned his brows a little and tilted his head, the way he did when he doesn't understand. “No, Dean. Just because a child’s mother is blonde doesn’t mean it will be born with blond hair. Yes, You're standing right there, Dean. How could you not hear me say it?"

 

 

"No it-- whatever. Didn't the Hales die in a fire some years ago?" Dean leans back, crossing his arms and waiting for Castiel's answer. Sam watches, but keeps to himself.

 

 

"The oldest child, her little brother and uncle are the only living Hales left."

 

 

Dean nods and leaves the room. Sam stares up at the emptiness where Dean stood then looks up at Castiel. "Doesn't the Alpha power or whatever get passed down like the crowning of royals? So why is the male the alpha?" He asks.

 

 

"Yes. I am very confused by this as well, Sam but there's only one way to find out."

 

 

"And that's to talk to those who know the Alpha personally. Ones he's had to train and care for."

 

 

\--

 

 

"On your backs." Castiel tells them, "You have to prove your aren't here to hurt them." Just moments after Castiel said that, a howl broke through the silence, Scott's ears perked and he huffed at a light blonde haired wolf to his right. It trotted up to Castiel and flared its nose.

 

 

"Hurt them?" Dean points to wolves then gestures to the sky, "We're _defenseless_ , Cas. They’re the ones with paws the size of my face and razor sharp fangs." Dean shout-whispers.

 

 

Sam does as told and sinks to his knees and watched as Scott bolted into the house. Dean grumbled about his pants and dirt and the blonde wolf stood high with its chest huffed out proudly and chuffed at Dean, like it had better things to do then babysit grown ass men.

 

 

Sam and Dean get to their backs, they feel  and hear the loud thundering steps of large paws, they watch as the smaller wolves duck their ears and their heads seeming like they all wanted to sink back into themselves. A large black wolf with snowflakes patches, stares at them. This must be the Alpha, he was much bigger than the other wolves maybe the size of a great Dane with some husky breed into them. His eyes are a piercing red as he looks down at them.

 

\--

 

"Derek." Scott pushes the door open and walks in to see Derek in his fur growling back at him. "They want to see her. They don't smell like they have any weapons, at least the ones that can hurt us."

 

 

Derek shifts effortlessly into his skin and sits himself on the floor next to Stiles, on the opposite side of Scott. Derek's stare was a soft gaze, his eyes fucking tired with dark circles surrounding them; his body seem's limp and exhausted. "She shivered last night." His voice was a harsh whisper, and Scott felt the words tie around his heart.

 

 

"Der-"

 

 

"Watch her. Don't take your eyes off her for any reason." Derek's eyes still a burning red stared back at Scott, commanding. Scott nodded, a little too shocked for words because Derek was entrusting Stiles to him, Scott felt a sting of pride and stood a little straighter.

 

 

"I'll show them a _monster_." Said Derek twisting the last word on his tongue; it sounded so horrid and disgusting that Scott actually cringed. Derek shifted, quick and hard, his large paws landing with a shake of the floor, and his snout flexing back into itself, exposing his fangs, and his ears perked. Derek’s eyes already looked ready to kill, though Derek lives through his mothers words, “ _You’re a predator, but you don’t have to be a killer._ ” Derek’s intimidating, but he wouldn’t hurt the innocent.

 

 

Scott watched as Derek padded over to his side. Derek's perked ears fall back against his head and his tail steadied itself behind him as he nudged Stiles hand with his nose, he let out a small whine before he gave it a lick and backed up.

 

 

It look damn near impossible for Derek to leave, his ears staying ducked back and his tail still as calm water, it torn into Scott because he remembers having to be away from Allison, their break up and all the moments in-between. If that was hard, Scott doesn't want to imagine what this must feel like for Derek.

 

 

Scott shifts into his fur and sits on the ground a few feet from the bed against some drawers, he can watch both Stiles and the door from this angle, and he waits.

 

 

\--

 

 

"I've returned." Castiel says, still unbelievably calm, "They have a right to their sister."

 

 

The Alpha huffs and lowers his head down and sniffs at Castiel's belly. "They just want to see her." He adds and the Alpha growls, Sam see's Dean Flinch for a second but Castiel twitches his fingers in a signal to stop them.

 

 

Sam didn't want to notice how thick the air seemed around them and how he felt if he so much as breathed the wrong way they'd all be dog food, (can you blame him for that one.)

 

 

The Alpha walks over to Dean, he doesn't lean down to sniff him, his nostrils flare from where he's standing and he shakes his head and moves to Sam. If Sam is honest with himself, he'd say he's scared as fuck, because here he is, laying on his back with no weapon and a giant dog hovering over him.

 

 

 

Scared isn't even the right word for it. _Terrified_.

 

 

\--

 

 

There are thirteen in total, Dean thinks to himself watching as the Alpha sniffs at Sam. Dean looks around as best he can without moving. There are seven wolves out with them and two humans, a girl holding a cross bow at her side and a tropical looking kind of guy.

 

 

That accounts for nine in all, Dean puts together, he knows that that McCall kid is inside where Stiles is. So where’s the other human and the three other wolves? Before he can think too much into it, the Alpha is back hovering over him. “What?” Dean snaps, which, bad idea. The Alpha’s eyes seem to tighten and he lifts a paw up over Dean’s chest.

 

He scoffs and then there’s a whining coming from behind him. The Alpha blinks once, calm and moves his paw back to stand on it. “They miss their sister. Please, they want to see her.” Castiel says, he’s looking up into the sky and Dean feels like he’s finally understanding this situation. He was almost crushed under the paw of a giant dog with teeth that look like they could crush a human skull.

 

Dean could’ve _died._

 

When the wolf leans down and sticks his nose on to Dean’s belly there’s something dangerous about it, like he’s letting Dean know he could kill him effortlessly and not think twice about it. Once the Alpha’s frisked his nose over Dean’s belly, he backs up not turning his back once he’s back within the rest of the wolves, he barks and heads back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little stuck as to how Stiles should come back, if any of you wonderful people have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Just leave a comment below! (: Thanks for reading!


	6. He's hers and she's his . . . Forever.

Scott hears Derek before he’s up in the room, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t take his eyes off Stiles, Derek noses the door open and chuffs at him, Scott lowers his head in a bow and walks around Derek, giving him a wide birth and leaving the room.

 

He shifts back into his skin and gets a pair of pants on before he heads back out to the Winchesters. When he gets out, they’re still on the ground their breathing a little calmer; the two brother’s hearts are trying to jump out of their chest, while the trench coat guy is as calm as a kitten.

 

“You can get up.” Scott says as he makes his way to the head of the triangle of wolves. He pets Erica’s fur as he passes by her. She rumbles and nips at his fingers as he passes by, Scott smiles and offers the same pets to the other wolves as he makes his way to the front.

 

“Didn’t have time to find a shirt?” Dean says with an annoyed huff. Scott pats his chest and smiles.

 

“Werewolves have a thing about clothes after shifting. You’re lucky I bothered with my pants.” Scott says, he hears Allison’s giggling but keeps focused.

 

“So, uh, that was-”

 

“Strange, yeah. We had to make sure you weren’t a threat. Derek wanted to make sure you weren’t going to, what was it— _Burn us_ in our home.” Scott lets it sting, because if they think that Scott didn’t know or that they were stupid enough to just let them walk in, they had another thing coming. The pack around him growled in union and he hears Allison gasp along with Danny.

 

Sam looks a little guilty while Dean looked angry that he’s still stand there, Scott nods once and one by one the wolves head inside to shift and change into some clothes. Allison walks up behind Scott and kisses his cheek, she whispers her pride into his ear then hops off with the rest of them.

 

“Once everyone is shifted I’ll lead you in.” Scott held out his hand as the Winchesters and Trench coat guy take a step towards the house. It’s a few minutes after that that Scott nods again and tells them to follow him.

 

Once in the house there’s still tension that feels too thick to breath, Isaac is standing by the staircase alongside Boyd. Erica is seated on the couch with her arms and legs crossed, Allison and Danny stand in the den by the open fireplace. Aiden and Ethan hover by the couch Erica is seated in and just glare.

 

“Aren’t a warmly bunch are you?” Dean pats his thighs as he stands a little closer to the Trench guy. The pack just keep their glares tight on the new comers.

 

“It be best to introduce yourself to them. I’m really the only one that knows you two.” Scott says as he walks towards Allison.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. And that’s Castiel.” Sam fills in for Dean, Dean just looks gruffy and a little peeved about something.

 

“How come that- Uh, Castiel, smells like honey and blood?” Erica asks, Dean’s eyes met hers and he raises a brow at her.

 

“We know the humans are hunters, but the- we don’t know what he is, isn’t really a hunter.” Isaac adds. Castiel nods once and takes a step out from beside Dean.

 

“I’m an angel of the lord.” There’s a moment of silence before Danny, Ethan and Isaac start laughing, soon followed by the others, Scott chuckles a little when he sees that Dean and Sam aren’t laughing he gives off a rumble and Everyone sort of quiets down.

 

“Tell me, _Angel_.” Erica, who remained serious throughout the laughter, asks “What are you doing with a pair of hunters?”

 

Castiel seems to contemplate this for a moment when Dean pushes him aside, “He saved me from hell and now we’re here. Now where’s our sister.”

 

The tension grew ten times thicker, after that. Erica looked at Scott who looked at Ethan who looked at Isaac who just whimpered. Dean groaned and made his way to the stair case. Boyd jumped out and gripped Dean’s throat in his claws, fangs out and he snarled, Sam jumped and grabbed at Dean. While Castiel just shook his head.

 

“Boyd.” Scott called, Boyd didn’t look at Scott just gave one more growl and let go of Dean’s throat. “No one but me is allowed up there. None of the other Beta’s are allowed to see Derek _or_ Stiles.” Scott says, Dean is rubbing at his throat and throwing angry glances at Boyd.

 

“How are we supposed to see-”

 

“Derek isn’t going to let you in his bedroom, not with Stiles in there, but he’ll move her so you can walk into somewhere neutral.” Allison says in a taunting manner. She’s holding her anger aside because she’s upset that some hunters would sink to the level that the Winchesters are at. Sam feeds her a questioning look and Allison clenches her jaw.

 

“Aren’t you an Argent?” Sam asks. Alliosn tenses behind Scott, “You are. You family is a Hun-” Sam stops short when he notices that no one is amused by his discovery.

 

“Yes.” Allison starts, “I am.”

 

“What are you doing protecting a werewolf pack.” Dean asks. Allison rolls her eyes so hard Scott thought they were going to roll out of her sockets.

 

“Their my pack. And I live by the code. Unlike some hunters.” Allison whispers that last part and it gets a giggle out of Erica.

 

Scott sighs “I’ll good see where Derek’s moved her.” Its not like he doesn’t know, he knows exactly where he moved her, he just doesn’t want to stand there and watch them stare daggers into each other.

 

\--

 

The wolves—Teenagers, are all staring at them like they are the ones that are deformed and strange. The bombshell blonde looks like she could kill just by standing there, while the larger black male looks (and Dean knows he is, was, is?) murderous. Deans neck still hurt, he thinks there’s an indent where a claw actually gripped his skin.

 

Scott’s left and Sam looks like he just killed someone puppy. “You are all very young.” Castiel says to break the silence. Dean rolls his eyes so hard it hurts, The wolves share looks at one another before one of the twins makes his way to the tropical kid.

 

“We’re all around Stiles’ age. The oldest being Boyd, there.” The twin pointed to the one that tried to rip Dean’s throat out. Boyd gives a small nod in acknowledgement then went back to glaring.

 

“What are your names?” Castiel asks, he thinks about talking a step then opens to ask “May I sit?” The blonde girl, she nods and gestures to the three open spaces closest to them. Castiel takes the seat then calls Dean and Sam over.

 

“I’m Erica.” The blonde one says with a ghost of a smile. “The one that tried to rip your throat out is my _protective_ boyfriend, Boyd.” She nods towards him. Castiel nods and breaks eye contact with her and looks to the tropical kid and the twin.

 

“I’m Ethan, this is Danny. My partner.” Ethan leans a little closer to the Danny kid. Ethan looks over them and the other twin walks into sight, he takes a seat beside the blonde—Erica.

 

“I’m Aiden.” He huffs like he really had no idea why he had to tell them his name.

 

“Just you. No _partner_ or girlfriend.” Dean gives a huff with a small smirk, Sam shoves his elbow into Dean’s ribs and Dean notices the look of _Did-you-really-just-say-that_ and clears his throat.

 

“Haven’t found her yet.” Aiden says quietly. There’s a silence that enters the room before a thinner boy shows up infront of them.

 

“I’m Isaac.” He says then runs back to where he was originally standing. The Argent girl clears her throat and gets their attention.

 

“I’m Allison. Scott’s my boyfriend.” She nods once. Castiel nods back at her and takes a look at all of them, Dean does the same, because they are all really young, and it seems like their all just teenagers hangout in the woods together.

 

“You’ve met Derek. Or at least, Derek’s wolf.” Erica says.

 

“Yeah, is he always-”

 

“He found someone, someone important, we aren’t going to shun him for acting the way he did.” Allison said over him. Dean feels his heart tighten around the edges, because that’s his little sister that the Alp- That _Derek_ has fallen in love with. And Dean isn’t sure he’d let her go that easily.

\--

 

Derek is holding Stiles in a bridal hold, waiting for Scott to set his comforter down and his pillows, They’ve snuck into the under den, as Isaac so calls it, its really just the basement they’ve modelled as a gaming/living area.

 

“Okay, it’s done.” Scott says, as he finishes covering the futon in Derek’s sheets and so on. Derek inspects it and takes its hurried half-assed appearance and sets Stiles down gently. He covers her with the extra sheets and looks down at her once before looking up at Scott with this look of _I’m-terrified-and-I-think-I’m-losing-myself-somewhere_ Scott just looks down at her and smiles, because somewhere he knows Stiles will come back to them. Even if he has to find a witch and have her break this spell, curse, whatever.

 

Derek makes quick work of his clothes and shifts into his fur. He lays down on the floor next to her, because the futon is just big enough to fit Stiles comfortably, there’s no way it’s going to fit Derek too. And that just says a lot about how god damn big Derek’s bed is. Derek huffs at him, and Scott meets his eyes for a few Second before he backs up and nods.

 

Derek gets up and paces the floor around Stiles, then the room. Scott takes the chance to get the Winchester’s.

 

\--

 

“Follow me.” Scott appears from behind them. Sam looks over his shoulder and stands up when he see Scott heading off somewhere, Dean and Castiel follow behind him. The get lead through a round-about and then downstairs where the rumbling noise came in clear to them.

 

The room the entered was a living area of sorts and Stiles was laying there in crimson red and black sheets with the Alp- Uh, with _Derek_ pacing around her, to what looks like he’s _protecting_ her . . . From _them_.

 

Dean made to run to her, but Castiel stopped him “Ask.” He whispered at Dean.

 

Dean’s face scrunched up in anger, “I have to ask _him,_ ” Dean almost sneers the noun, “To go and see _my sister_?”

 

“Werewolves are protective and territorial when it comes to their mates, Dean. I’ve told you this. You’re lucky you’re in the same _house_ as her.” Castiel says, Derek has stopped pacing the room and is seated by Stiles’ left hand. Derek looks at Scott and blinks.

 

“He’s going to let you touch her.” Scott tells them tensely, it sounded like a tight growl, but Scott stepped off to a side and watched them. Derek didn’t flinch from where he sat.

 

Dean walks cautiously to her right side and falls to his knees because there on the couch thing, is his little sister, the joy of his life. The twisted humor and expressive face, and here she is, no expression, no words. Just a body lying next to him.

 

Sam falls down to his knees next to her as well. Dean reaches for her hand and he hears Derek growl, he snaps his face up and glares at the large wolf, “This is my _sister,_ Beast. I raised her and if you think because you have some wolfy claim on her _soul_ that I’m not going to hold her fuckin’ hand, you are surely mistaken.” Dean grits out.

 

Derek doesn’t do anything but stare back, Dean huffs and takes Stiles’ hand in his and presses it to his forehead like maybe that would bring her to him. “Cas.” Dean’s voice is shakier then he’d like it to be. As his opens his mouth to ask, Castiel answers him.

 

“This is dark magic, Dean. There’s nothing I can do. Stiles has to come out of it herself. Just like Sam did.” Castiel sets his hands on their shoulders and zaps them out of there.


	7. Let's have at it.

Derek opens his eyes and stretches out his four legs--wait. Derek doesn't remember falling asleep last night. Panic starts to set in and Derek looks to his bed, its empty and the sheets are all crumpled, looking like someone had a rough night of tossing and turning. Stiles is gone. Gone.

 

 

Derek is pounding up off his belly and running out of his bedroom, no one is here he notices as he makes his way down the hall, he can't smell them, any of them, the house is desolate the only scent is...Pancakes? Warm pancakes that smell of apple spice and cinnamon.

 

 

Derek stops his running and carefully stalks into the kitchen, nosing his way into it. There's humming that wasn't there before, its a soft sound, slightly out of tune but it rings in Derek's ears, like it has before.

 

 

"Its been months now, Derek. You can't sneak up on me anymore. Geez, I didn't know that you'd forget so easily."

 

 

Derek shifted so quickly that he isn't sure he's all human, but he doesn't care, because he's holding the shit out of Stiles. Stiles.

 

 

Her body's warm and reeks of fox and something spicy underneath, Stiles let's out an 'oof' sound but laughs and hugs him back.

 

 

"Hiya there, wolfy. What's with all the affection and the huggy hug hugs?" She asks, like she hasn't been asleep for a week and four days. Derek rumbles and just holds closer, he nuzzles his nose into her neck and takes deep gulping breathes because Stiles is awake and making pancakes in his kitchen.

 

 

"Hey." Stiles voice is soft now, "Not that I'm complaining or anything but, I'd like to breathe sometime soon." She laughs, Derek doesn't fight the grin that works at his lips. "You have all time in the world to hug me in your dreams anyway."

 

 

Derek's body freezes. He isn't dreaming, he remember waking up, he pulls away from Stiles, it was her voice he heard, her scent that indulged him.

 

 

But standing in front of him was a faceless woman with pale skin and long brown hair, "Derek, what's wrong?" It says with a tilt of its head. Derek backs up, because this isn't happening, this isn't real, he's not here he-

 

"-erk!"

 

 

"Der-k!"

 

 

"Derek!"

 

Derek's eyes snap open an his off the floor an lunging towards a body, he's snapping his fangs and barking as loud and as threatening as he can, when sharp teeth grip the scruff of his neck and pull him off whatever he was attacking.

 

 

Derek fumbles on his feet as he scrambles to where he can hear Stiles heart beat and have her scent surround him. He's heaving and panting his breath as his vision comes back to him. Scott's on the ground holding a hand to his bicep while Boyd stands on four paws in-between Scott and himself.

 

 

Boyd's posture is submissive but defensive and he looks unwilling to attack, Scott reaches out and tugs on Boyd's tail, "its already, go back down stairs." He tells him. Boyd gives on wary look at Derek before he nods and leaves the room.

 

 

Its quiet for a few moment before Scott looks at him, "You were howling and whining in your sleep, I came to wake you." He says calmly.

 

 

Derek feels a little ashamed, he shifts and let's his body fall against the wall closest to Stiles.

 

 

"I'm sorry." Says Derek. "I- I heard her, she-"

 

 

"Derek. You don't have to-"

 

 

"She wasn't really Stiles. It smelled like her, sounded like her. But- it wasn't her." Derek grits out, because he feels it’s his fault. His fault she's in this mess. His fault that he couldn't just accept his feelings and let her follow him instead of Aiden.

 

 

Derek's to blame and there's nothing he can do now, nothing he can do to save her. “Stop it, Derek.” Scott stands up abruptly and makes his way to where Derek is, he completely ignores Derek’s growling and grips his shoulders. “Get it together. I’ve had enough of your sorry ass just sitting here. I know you love her, I know you’re willing to take that wolfsbane bullet to the chest, but she wouldn’t want you to just sit here!”

 

Derek starts back at him blanky for moments, because its one thing to tell Derek he can’t do something, it’s another to have your eyes flash that bright beta gold and mean what you say. And it s true, Stiles wouldn’t want Derek to sit here and wait for her to come back to him. His beta’s can’t do all his work, not by themselves.

 

Derek pushes Scott aside and heads into his closet, filling a duffle bag there on the ground and getting a pair of clothes for himself. Scott watches him a little scared but he stands there next to Stiles until Derek comes back into the room, Derek stares at Stiles, just a glance a last hope that she’d wake up and ask for waffles and recess pieces. But she doesn’t.

 

“Watch her.” Derek growls, “Her body will drink, but won’t eat. I’m taking Boyd and Erica with me. Watch out for the Winchesters. I’ll be back before sun down on Sunday.” Derek walks to Stiles bed side and takes her hand in his, taking in that salty sweet spice that is _Stiles._ He leans down and places a small kiss to her forehead, brushing her hair out of her face and sighing.

 

“Where are you going?” Scott asks as Derek looks back up and heads for the door. “What if the Winchester’s come back?”

 

Derek pauses and looks over his shoulder “I’ll be going to see another pack.” Derek feels his heart clench and tighten like it wants to refuse to beat if Stiles isn’t next to him isn’t there at arms reach for him to touch. Derek’s jaw clenches and he growls “Do what you have to. . .to keep her safe.”

 

Derek leaves the room, shutting the door and heading down the hall and down the stairs. Erica is the first to notice him, Boyd and Isaac are the second ones to notice. “Boyd, Erica, come with me.” Derek orders, though he doesn’t have too. He knows his betas would do anything for him even if he didn’t ask them. Erica is following him out while Boyd follows suit shortly after.

 

Derek dumps his duffle in the trunk and fumbles with the keys in his hands as he walks to the driver side door, Erica and Boyd already standing on the passenger side staring back at him. Derek looks up to the highest window, “She’ll be safe.” Erica whispers, Derek looks back at her and there’s a howl that breaks his focus, Scott’s wishing them luck.

 

Derek opens the door for all of them, and once their all seated, he pulls out like his ass is on fire (bad timing for that joke, Damn it Stiles.)

 

\--

 

“He really left. ” Sam says. Dean just huffs from where he stands by a tree, he knew Derek would leave eventually, because if he really loved Stiles, he’d go find an answer instead of having his betas do all the work for him. Dean will admit that it was a stretch to guess or assume that Derek would leave, but hey, he was right anyway.

 

“Cas said this was a bad idea Dean. Do we really want to start a war here?” Sam asks. Dean had his mind set, and he wasn’t going to let his Sister wither to nothing there on the bed of some werewolf.

 

“I could careless at this point, Sam. Stiles is in there with a bunch of teenage werewolves.” Dean says, he pushes off the tree and looks at Sam.

 

“She’s like them Dean. She’s a _were._ That’s not changing even if you call on a crossroads demon.” Says Sam.

 

“It does if I ask for the right thing.” Dean walks out passed Sam and regrets ever being in the life, regrets knowing what he knows, regrets picking up Stiles that night and taking her home because he fell in love with her large, whiskey doe eyes.

 

\--

 

_“Where the hell-”_

_“It’s your head, well the inside of it, your mind. If you will.”_

_Stiles turns around so fast that she fears she just gave herself whiplash, and the were-cow, who has clothes on (Thank you very much) stares back at her. “You.” Stiles narrows her eyes and takes a step back. The were-cow stares at her for a moment before she smiles at her, it isn’t warm or kind, instead it’s dark and cynical._

_“Yes, me. I’m the one that put you to sleep. Well in order to get into that pretty little head of yours.” She chuckles, “I was intending to catch the one that bite you, but you’re just as good.”_

_“The one that- Whoa, hold it there Cow. I was bitten by some pervert fox that I accidently intruded into its fox hole. I could’ve lived without the whole butt jumping and biting, but hey, my luck was just -”_

_“Shut up. You talk way too much.” She tells Stiles with a small glare._

_“You know the only one to tell me that is - ”_

_“The Alpha, yes. I am very aware of your feeling for him.” The were-cow seems amused, she spins her left hand over by her head and an image appears. One Stiles knows, and knows well. Stiles feels worry sink into her bones and she feels a little scared, scared that he's in pain and not healing_

_It’s Derek, he’s curled at the foot of a bed and trembling slightly, whimpering quietly into the his fur. Stiles huffs and crosses her arms, because she’s knows Derek for months and he’s like a stone and would never-_

_“Don’t believe me.” The were-cow looks questioningly back at her, the image shifts and Derek’s suddenly attacking Scott, barking loud and thunderous._

_Stiles reaches out “Derek!” she yells as she forces herself forward “Sco-!”_

_The were-cow holds out her hand and smiles, “I'm sorry, Doll. They can't hear you.” The image disappears and the were-cow crosses her arms._

_“What now? You want me to cry and beg you to leave them alone, that I’ll do whatever you want. All that jazz?” Says Stiles holding back her fear, “I won’t, Derek’s a grown ass man, he can handle himself and -” Stiles is stopped short when the were-cow smiles viciously._

_“I’m here to destroy that pesky little Alpha of yours. By possessing you.” She says._

_Its like that that Stiles holds out her hands and ice builds around her, there is no way that she’s dying in her own head, fuck that, fuck that shit to the max. This is her god damn head, which means there’s a way out, right?_

_Stiles decides that it’s time to fight, and at that moment is when the were-cow breaks the ice into shards and shifts? What the actual fuck?_

_The were-cow gets bigger, like Stiles is probably the size of its shin, that seems about right. Stiles throws all she can into her magic, her spark and attacks._

_\--_

Scott’s not worried, not really panicking. Okay, he is, but its not his fault that Stiles all of sudden started screaming, and tossing around on the bed. Scott can smell the anxiety and the fear pooling off her, and Isaac is there faster then he can blink, trying to keep her still. It’s shortly after Stiles settles, that they smell the blood.

 

“It wasn’t me.” Isaac says as quick as he smells it. Scott pulls the covers off and he sees a large gash just under her shoulder left shoulder.

 

“Get the first aid!” Scott shouts as he rips off the tank tops strap, Isaac comes back with the first aid and Scott is about to start when Stiles let’s out a scream that’s more fox then human.

 

“What’s happening to her?” Isaac yells over Stiles’ Scott just tries to focus on Stiles’ wound, because even if she heals like the rest of them, she isn’t wake to actually know that she’s hurt to heal.

 

“I don’t know.” Scott whispers.

 

\--

 

“Dean.” Castiel whispers into the dark, “I’m sorry.” Dean's about to ask what for but he feels his body becoming heavy and he can’t move his arms or legs.

 

“Cas, what the hell?” he grunts as he tries to move his arms and legs. Castiel just stares at him from his side of the bed. He looks guilty and ashamed.

 

“I had to. For Stiles’ sake.”

 

Then Castiel is gone, nothing but a flutter of wings to be heard. Dean struggles against the invisible weight he suddenly feels, "Sammy!" he calls, but no one is answering him, no one is there to help him.

 

“ _Sam_!”

 


	8. It's who you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I watched Monday's EP and I'm still kind of cringing at Alliosn's name. I wish I was joking, but I'm not. So uh, forgive me for whatever Scallison moment I fit in to any tiny Sterek-void space.
> 
> OH, I went a little dark here. WARNING; Stiles is in so much pain.
> 
> There will be another chapter following this one, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy!

It was Saturday and Derek’s body was failing to keep him up or even stable on his feet. The pack that’s known Derek’s family since before Laura was born couldn’t help; they just shook their heads and feed him _I’m sorry, there’s nothing we can do._ Derek’s driving with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, his mind failing to stay away from all that is Stiles, all that could be, all that might not happen. Derek’s was determined, he was going to get through this; he was going to survive this just like he did after his family’s death, after Lau-

 

“Derek, pull over.” Erica grips his elbow, “Pull over.”

 

Derek glances at her for a moment before complying and pulling into a rest stop, Derek stops the car and pulls the keys out of the ignition. He sighs to himself and stares angrily out through the windshield, he’s chest has been hurting, and he isn’t sure what it means, and though Derek fears the worst with this pain, he doesn’t want to believe what he assumes is wrong.

 

Erica pries the keys from him and gives a small nod directed at Boyd, Derek isn’t the least bit surprised when Erica hops out of the car, followed by Boyd and gets to the driver side to pull him out and place him in the back seat with one of Stiles’ sweaters that(He packed it in his duffle, hoping it would ease some of the pain.), at the time was looked way too big for her small frame, but now Derek is grateful because there is more of her scent hanging around the edges, the sewn creases, the neck line, everything.

 

Derek’s beta’s have grown a lot, and have seen enough to know that their all there to protect each other, to keep their _family_ safe. Derek knows they can smell and hear the distress in Derek’s internal suffering, though they won’t say it out loud because Derek’s been crude and can’t take being told what’s wrong with him, even if he knows it himself.

 

Erica starts the car and makes her way out of the rest area. “Get us home, Erica.” Boyd whispers and takes Erica’s hand in his on the center console, tightening her grip on his hand, she whips out of the parking and maybe she goes a little faster than the speed limit, Erica was always the fastest driver, besides Derek.

 

\--

 

Scott’s managed to keep Stiles’ wound from bleeding her dry, He’s also managed to keep an eye out for the Winchesters and watch over the betas, feeding them rules and orders he knows Derek would give. Like watching the edges of the territory, watching the house, keeping an eye on the Winchesters home. By the end of the night Scott feels sorry for Derek, feels sorry for the weight he carries (Scott isn’t even thinking about all the worry that comes with it)and starts to understand that being Alpha isn’t just protecting.

 

“You okay?” Allison pushes Derek’s bedroom door open and peaks in, Scott is seated on the window seat watching the dry leaf car trail, waiting. Scott doesn’t answer Allison, he looks up enough to see Stiles, see that there are new wounds forming, Scott’s had to pull all the covers and sheets off the bed and toss them elsewhere, he’s taken her shirt and pants off her because there’s been wounds appearing all over her, small and large, Scott placed her on top of surgical paper so she doesn’t bleed on the mattress.

 

Scott gets up and picks up a bowl from the nightstand and hands it to Allison, “I need more hot water.” He tells her. Allison nods and her fingers gently brush his and Scott breaks. He falls faster then he’d like to admit, Allison is holding his back to her chest and shushing him as he just cried on to her arm.

 

“She’s not healing.” Scott sobs, “She isn’t healing, Allison.”

 

Allison is petting his head, brushing her fingers through his hair, not saying a word, because what do you say If your boyfriend’s _best friend_ is getting hurt and bleeding out on his Alpha’s bed? You can’t say anything. Scott is glad Derek isn’t here, glad that Derek isn’t here to go bat-shit insane because Stiles is receiving wounds with no one actually hurting her.

 

Isaac comes up later and changes the old bandages and adds new ones after he cleans them. Adding new bandages to the wounds that have just appeared. Isaac stays awake and watches her after Scott falls asleep beside Stiles.

 

It isn’t until Sunday night, when Scott is brushing Stiles’ hair when he hears a groan. “Scott?”

 

\--

 

It’s midnight on Sunday, whatever was left of Sunday and Derek can smell the sick twist in the air, can smell the thick crimson poison that comes from his home, even before he gets out of the car. And that’s all he’s focused on, all that get’s him to rip out from the back seat and out of the car. Derek’s running, he’s running into the house, the front door opened wide and that smell spreading like wild fire around the entire house.

 

Once Derek’s jumped the steps on the porch Isaac is in front of him, he’s eyes shining gold, he’s whimpering. “Derek, wait. Calm down.”

 

Derek looks at him like he’s seriously out of his god damn mind because he can smell _blood,_ and that’s not okay. Derek push Isaac aside only for Aide and Ethan to push at his shoulder.

 

“Seriously Derek!” they growl. Derek pushes harder, trying to get upstairs, but that’s when he looks up and his mind clears of all doubt and fear, his chest clears of all pain and sorrow. Scott’s holding Stiles’ elbow and a hand at the small of her back. Stiles, she’s—She’s beautiful. She meets his eyes and she smiles down at him from the top of the stair case.

 

Her hair is in a poorly done braid that hangs over her shoulder. She in Derek’s plaid pj bottoms and a binding for her breasts, there’s a maroon throw over her shoulders to at least cover some of her, Derek’s eyes catches all the gauze that wraps her arms and torso, there’s a pale red that shines off them, and Derek can’t breathe.

 

“I’ll kill them.” Derek growled, deep and threatening because he knows that it was a horrible idea for the Winchester’s to see their sister, because of course they’d come and try and fix her. “I told you to-”

 

“Don’t get all growly, Wolfy. I was in an inter-mental, is that a word, battle with the werecow.” Stiles’ voice didn’t- there was something wrong, Derek’s hackles rose unexpectedly, he suddenly wanted to be away from her.

 

Scott leads her down the steps carefully and gives Derek a look of unsurely. Derek just a small nod before he backs up, Aiden and Ethan standing behind him now. Erica and Boyd stood somewhere in the kitchen with Isaac. Stiles’ smile was wide, but not the eye crinkling wide it was when she was laughing at Isaac for spilling flour all over the floor.

 

Her eyes were bright, but not the bright shining that was there when Derek leaned in close to scent her before they went looking for the omegas.

 

“You aren’t going to hug me?” Stiles asks, “I mean, I’ve been out for what—a week and you’re not even going to hug me?”

 

Stiles doesn’t ask for hugs from Derek, Derek remembers Stiles’ scent the first time she hugged him, remembers her words _I know you don’t like hugs, let alone anyone touching you_ , so Derek takes a step back, narrowing his eyes at her, “Let your wounds heal, maybe then . . ” Derek trails off and keeps his growl to himself. Stiles looks down at herself and nods.

 

“Yeah, I should probably heal, I mean, damn. I didn’t think she’d scrape that badly. I thought it was all in my head, you know, the fighting and stuff.” She wraps her arms with the throw around her flat belly. “She put up a good fight, I’ll give her that.” She huffs.

 

Derek’s phone starts ringing, and even if Stiles was standing in front of him, his wolf felt a ting of pain, because Derek feels like he’s being lied too. So Derek tears his eyes away from her and pulls out his phone.

 

“ _We found her._ ”

 

\--

 

_“No . . .,” Stiles’ whimpered, her hair matted to her forehead and cheek by her own blood, she tried to crawl up, but her body was so tired, so weak. “Don’t, Derek. Scott.” Stiles curled into herself, the pain was way too deep, and she’s losing more blood then she thought possible._

_“Oh the poor baby. Trying to save them while your bleeding out. I actually need you to heal, because otherwise your body will do me no good if its dead.” The werecow, whose name is actually Lilie, grabbed a handful of Stiles’ hair and pulled her head up. “Because your fight me pretty hard for control and I can’t seem to control your healing.”_

_“Burn in hell, Cow.” Stiles spits, Lilie laughs this dark chuckle that has Stiles’ skin crawl._

_“I’ve been in hell since that Alpha helped murder my family.” Lilie let’s go of Stiles head hard and violent. Stiles lays there, because if she wants to expel this cow out of her she has to save as much of her magic as she can. Lilie stands by her face and hums. “You see, I wouldn’t hurt you, but you’ve forced my hand. And since I’ve seen you around with this bunch of mutts, I figured it’d be easy enough. But I wasn’t expecting you to be magic.”_

_Lilie crouches down and moves Stiles’ hair out of her face, wiping the blood off her fingers, she smiles at her, “It’s the circle of life, Stiles. Just give up and let me do what I came here for.”_

_“I’ve told you already, Cow.” Stiles spits the words like venom, “Why don’t you just burn in hell.” Stiles pulls enough force to spin and kick Lilie off her feet. Even if her body is screaming at her and some of her healing wounds are opening again, she jumps on top of Lilie. Lilie is screaming and trying to push Stiles off her will more effort than Stiles can manage._

_“I’ve seen hell, I think you’ll fit quite nicely.” Stiles slams her hands into Lilie’s chest and Lilie’s movement stop for a sort second before her eyes snap up at Stiles and she growls, did you know where werecows can growl? Because Stiles sure as hell didn’t._

_“You rotten fox!” She screams, Stiles presses harder and the light finally appears underneath her hands, she feels the heat and the pain of Lilie clawing her way at Stiles sides and face_

_“I run with wolves, Bitch.”_

\--

 

“You okay?” Isaac grabbed Stiles elbow, Stiles already pale face paled just a little more, she nods momentarily and looks around the room.

 

Derek left to have a private phone call with Lydia, Isaac is walking Stiles to the couch, “You’re a good pup, Isaac.”

 

Isaac’s heart does a little flip in his chest. And he won’t lie, Stiles was like an older sister to him, in the months, almost a year that they’ve known her, she’d grown on all of them. So hearing approval like that, Isaac turns into mush at her feet.

 

Isaac smile at her, a small sheepish. He sets her down and she takes a deep breath, shaking as she exhales, “Just a couple of days, I’ll be okay.” She assures him, Scott walks into the room and his eyes shine a bright gold before he fixes his gaze. Stiles looks up from the floor and smiles up at him.

 

“Scott, buddy, pal, bestie.” Stiles says. Scott raises a brow in her direction and looks at Isaac to which he just shrugs because he has no idea what’s going on. They can all feel it, they know Stiles’ core scent has changed, or is changing, and just her aura is all jacked up and its messing with all the wolves.

 

Scott plops down beside Stiles and hums at her. She smiles at him and grips his shoulder in her hand. “It’s good to see you.” She whispers, a little to seductively, and Isaac starts to feel uncomfortable.

 

“You okay there, bro?” Scott asks her, leaning away from her touch. She smiles bright and wicked at him.

 

“Of course I am.”

 

\--

 

_“If you were smart enough you’d know Scott isn’t the Alpha.” Stiles grits from the floor, Lilie managed to claw hard enough on Stiles’ side that she pulled off her and Lilie kicked her belly, forcing Stiles to slam against some white wall._

_Stiles can see the blood that’s dripped off her and Lilie, she can see the slides of it from where she dragged herself, and she can see where the splatters of it paint the white walls._

_Once a beautiful lit white room, is now incased in blood and sweat. Stiles can feel some of the blood start to dry on her face, arms and legs, she can also feel the fresh blood trickle down from open wounds. She looks down at her legs, stretched out in front of her, her already ripped jeans where shredded, “These were my favorite jeans.” Stiles gurgles because she can feel the blood pool in her mouth._

_She takes a moment to spit it off to her side. Lilie is healing just as slowly as Stiles is, she can see where all the wounds she’s made are opening and shutting at once with her movements._

_Lilie’s face is scared just above her left eyebrow, there’s a large gash at her neck and whatever t-shirt she’d worn, it was tattered and dripping in blood._

_Stiles let out a laugh, Lilie looked at her as she stood up, “You’re laughing. The woman bleeding out on the ground and can barely move, laughing.” She says sourly. Glaring down at Stiles like she grew a second head through one of the gashes at her side._

_“Yeah,” Stiles answers, “Because I’m going to enjoy ripping your throat out  . . . with my teeth.”_

 

_\--_

 

Derek’s pack is quiet and gathered in the kitchen when he comes back. They stare at Derek as he comes into the kitchen, “They found the-”

 

He stops because Scott is pointing over Derek’s shoulder, “And she’s falling as sleep like Stiles?” Scott whispers and Derek turns around quickly to see that Stiles is in fact asleep again.

 

“She’s been waking up and changing scents every time.” Isaac adds.

 

“What’s Lydia say with the werecow.” Aiden asks. Derek dismisses them and walks into the living room, Derek’s figured it out, he knows exactly what’s going one. He remember this happening to Laura once after the fire. Only it wasn’t a werecow, because his life was simply then.

 

“She’s possessed.” Derek tells them, he straightens Stiles on the couch and holds her face in his hands, and sees that her wounds are starting to bleed again. Derek glares “Stiles you’re stronger than this.” Derek shakes Stiles head just a little, like if he were trying to wake her up.

 

His pack is surrounding him and Derek can feel it, feel the surge of power and pride like he always does when he’s pack is there around him.

 

“ ** _Stiles_**!” Derek roars, his voice echoing and shaking the poor placed books and so on.


	9. There are things that I Adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44GmZdn6_oo
> 
> Because of the Title.

_The room was shaking and Stiles swears she hears her name in the midst’s of the shaking. Lilie looks like someone caught her off guard trying to catch her feet, Stiles takes that moment to jump off the floor and swing herself around Lilie, wrapping her neck in a choke hold, one Dean taught her when they where play wrestling._

_Once she has her clawing at her arms, Stiles spins around until Lilie loses her footing and Stiles shoves her at the ground, her clawed hand buried deep in Lilie’s throat._

_There’s a loud grunted noise coming from her mouth as she sinks her own claws in Stiles’ arm, Stiles screams her fox scream when she can feel her muscle trying to heal over Lilie’s claws. Lilie manages to her foot in-between her and Stiles and pushes. Stiles reels back, refusing to fall again._

_Her legs are tried and she feels like she can’t breathe, Lilie smiles at her “You look pathetic.” She sneers._

_“You’re one to talk, you were naked that night I was in your trap. I’m not saying it wasn’t dramatic or anything, just don’t you think you went a little over the top there?” Stiles throws a little chuckle at her. “Maybe your boobs were a little lopsided but, fuck clothes right.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_\--_

“You’ve all figured it out, guess it’s time to stop with appearances.” Stiles smiles as she stands up from the couch, she’s quick to grab Derek’s throat in her little hands, “Hi, my names Lilie.” She giggles and she tosses Derek across the living room like he was a dirty tissue.

 

Everyone is shifted and ready, but something in them is pulling them, telling them not to attack. They whimper over at Derek, he grits his teeth and stands up, dusting odd all the broken pieces of the coffee table, “Cute.” He meets her eyes, she’s knocked off the throw blanket and is standing with her hands at her sides, seemingly proud.

 

“Thank you. Now, call your puppies off, because we all know they don’t want to-”

 

“ _Shit_!” Stiles, actual Stiles, her scent filling the air and her arms flailing about in her usual manner, and Derek’s body sinks in relief because this is who he’s looking for, who he’s waiting for. “Fuck that hurt, okay, guys I don’t have time you need to go. _run!_ ” Stiles cringes and shakes her head, then that cruel smile is on her lips again.

 

“Opps, slipped up just a little bit there.” She says, Scott and the others whimper again, confused as all hell.

 

“Let her go.” Derek says calmly, clenching his hands at his sides, watching as Stiles body is being puppeteer into stillness, it’s sending Derek’s nerves into over drive because Stiles isn’t supposed to be that still.

 

She smiles and tilts her head just a little, “Oh, but I’m just getting started.” She laughs and does some high end flip over the other wolves and runs out the door.

 

“Follow her; don’t let her hurt Stiles’ body!” Derek snarls, the wolves scramble their way out the door, barking and nipping at each other as they leave.

 

Derek makes quick work of his shift and follows suit.

 

\--

 

“They’re in trouble.” Castiel says, Sam watches him from over the counter.

 

“What? How coul-”

 

“Stiles has woken up. I have to go.” Castiel is gone before Sam can ask another question, so Sam does what he knows best, he packs his gun and heads out the door and towards the Hale house.

 

Dean can wait until its all under control to be let out of lock down. Don’t want anyone important to be shot.

 

\--

 

“Stop!” Stiles shouts, She’s holding a blade firm to her throat. “Or I’ll kill her where she stands.” Derek and the others have managed to corner her on the over look, it was luck for them that she didn’t steal memories for the real Stiles, so Derek and the pack were able to zero in on her.

 

They all whimper as Derek takes a step forward, “I mean it,” she growls, there’s a trickle of blood that runs down her neck. Derek knows this is his only chance; Lydia should already be at the Hale house with Lilie’s body.

 

Derek, before he lunges, Stiles’ weak breaths come at him like a wind storm, “She’s here to hurt you, all of you. I-” Stiles’ voice is suddenly grieving and hard around the edges, “I need you to kill me. I don’t have all the control. _Plea-_ ”

 

“She’s really pesky, you know.” The sugar sweet voice that isn’t at all real comes back, Derek knows what Stiles is asking, and Derek’s not willing to rip her beautiful throat out, and watch her bleed out from underneath them.

 

Derek growls and exposes his fangs, this is his only chance. Derek lunges and there’s a bright sting the flourish from his side. There’s barking from behind him but all his focused on is Stiles’ face, he shifts, “You wanted pain, take it.” There’s a gutted scream from Stiles then her once hard hands on his side and shoulder soften, and her face breaks in grief.

 

“ _Derek—No, no Derek why the-_ ”

 

Derek smiles within the privacy of their limited space and cups a hand at her cheek “Sometimes people do crazy things when their in love.” Stiles winces, probably from the pain or maybe from the poorly placed joke.

 

“You decide to make a great Disney reference when you’re bleeding out in my arms?” Stiles’ misty eyes shed unwanted tears and they go unnoticed by both Stiles and Derek. Stiles rips the blade out in on shift move and they both fall to the ground with a loud thud.

 

She gather’s him in her arms and brushes the leaves out of his hair “Why didn’t you listen to me, you stupid brooding werewolf.” Her voice cracks just the tiniest bit. Derek chuckles and she frowns down at him.

 

“I had a plan.” He confesses. Stiles is trying to fight the smile that’s already displayed bright on her lips.

 

“That didn’t work out so great did it, that blade was coated in wolfsbane, Derek. You should-” Derek stops her, brushing her tangled bangs out of her face and resting his hand there.

 

“It saved you. And that’s worth it to me.” Derek feels sick, he feels his blood burning in his veins. Derek’s eye lids feel heavily all of a sudden, he coughs and he’s sure there was a splay of black blood everywhere.

 

“No Derek, keep your eyes open, please.” He hears Stiles say, but he isn’t sure if he’s scared or relieved that he can hear it, _her_ voice, the one he loves.

 

“Take care of the pups,” there’s whimpering around them, loud and it settles deep in Derek’s bones.

 

“No, Derek. You’re going to be okay, we’re going to ge- Scott go find Cas! Please, go!” Stiles sounds panicked, and Derek’s arm feels heavy from where he’s holding it to her face and as he tries to slip down, Stiles’ own hand finds his and she noses it closer. “Don’t leave me with your leather clad gang of puppies.” There’s something wet that lands on Derek’s cheek, its salty as it rolls down Derek’s cheek and on his lips. “They don’t listen to me.” She sobs, Derek takes a deep breath, and it hurts, let’s not do that, no.

 

“They will.” He assures her.

 

“Derek? Don’t you leave me with them, Derek! Derek.” And that’s the last Derek hears, because he’s already slipped away from her, and his heart feels both relieved and sad.

 

\--

 

“ _Derek._ ”

 

Derek whips around and standing in front of him is his mother, beautiful as the last day he remember her. “ _Mom._ ” Derek makes it too her, and they hug, and Derek feels like he’s sixteen and just let the worlds worries just faded.

 

“ _Sweet heart, you’re going back. And your going to fall in love, okay._ ” She whispers into his hair, “ _You’re going to stop blaming yourself and you’re going to be happy._ ” And when she pulls away from him she’s smiling and kissing his forehead. “ _I love you, baby. I’ll keep watching over you, just like Laura._ ”

 

Laura is standing behind his mother, smiling widely at him, “ _Be good baby brother_!” She beams at him. Derek smiles and shakes his head.

 

“ _I love you both._ ” He tells them, his mother kisses him once more on the forehead and Derek’s closing his eyes and accepting the warmth that used to be.


	10. Is this Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a 'James Arthur' binge and I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> This series will continue, do not worry! I have big plans for it, and excited to have you all read the next part of this series! Like I can't get any of it out fast enough for you! So I'm glad you guys enjoyed this and I hope you like this chapter!

_[Darling you're such a view](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WEiTaaTClw) _

_[You're burning down my walls like the Miami sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WEiTaaTClw) _

_[You're the one to blame, you hold a smoking gun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WEiTaaTClw) _

**_[So take your aim and shoot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WEiTaaTClw) _ **

 

* * *

 

Something smells like roses, maybe melted butter and thick syrup, Derek isn’t entirely sure, but he likes it. There’s a salty kick to the sweetness and he’s absolutely in love with it. Derek tries to turn on his side but that’s met with a sharp pain that explodes throughout his body, okay, so we’re not turning that way. Good to know.

 

It doesn’t take him long to figure out that he’s in his bed, where he can smell the heaviest scent of Stiles, for a moment he thinks that’s where the rose— Wait . . . It could be strawberries and thick syrup, yeah. After almost a year and Derek’s figured out why Stiles smells so appealing to him, even before she was a fox, even before she trained with them, before he sees her with salty tears running down her face in the middle of his forest.

 

Derek knows why Stiles—Holy shit, _Stiles._

Derek’s eyes snap open and the dull light in his room throws him off just a little. That doesn’t stop him from being up and off his bed like the god damn flash, he’s running down the hall and taking three steps at a time (“Because fuck having to be normal and not what to totally fail and face plant on the fuckin’ floor, Derek.”) down the grand staircase and skids his way to the opening for the kitchen.

 

Gathered around the kitchen talking and smiling, the smells of breakfast foods filling the air, There’s a pancake that’s flipped in the air a short second before Jackson is snatching it like a dog and heading to the small kitchen window seat, there’s a chorus of protests and yelling Jackson’s name when another pancake makes the air, Isaac is the one to catch it this time.

 

His pups are talking, smiling, and smelling like someone bathed them in happiness, Completely ignoring that Derek just walked into the kitchen, Erica is smiling and biting on a tiny brown fluffy pancake when she looks up to see Derek, she just smiled and nods, going back to her talking with Scott and Allison.

 

Lydia is by the fridge pulling out milk and orange juice while Boyd is standing shoulder to shoulder with someone, Derek knows this someone. Her hair is tied up in a pony tail and Derek catches her turning to look up at Boyd, her face lit in happiness and a smile so big it makes _Derek’s_ jaw hurt. The moles lining her face forming a cast of stars in Derek’s eyes as she turns back.

 

Derek isn’t sure if he’s deaf or just doesn’t want to believe he’s awake, but when the sound finally does register, it’s like someone kicked the back of his knees, and feels like he’s in a momentary high.

 

“—iously, I was just sleeping there and she comes to the couch and hangs a pancake to my nose.” Scott laughs.

 

“That’s better than having them sit all the way across your room and you having to get up and get them.” Erica chimes with the last bite to said pancakes.

 

“Stop complaining, Stiles was with me all morning and I would be lucky if she even considered feeding me while I was already awake. She fed all of you to wake you up.” Isaac says making his way to Stiles side. The sun isn’t even peaking through the trees and Derek has to wonder what time it really is, and why everyone is even up.

 

No one is really eating, just munching on what Stiles is tossing on small plastic plates.

 

“You’re the Momma’s boy, Isaac. I’m sure she has something big to feed you anyway.” Boyd huffs. Stiles smacks a hand to his bicep and turns to cup Isaac’s face in her hands and pulls him closer to her.

 

“My poor baby, are they picking on you.” She coos as she smothers his face, Isaac is laughing and falling right into her, accepting her coos and smothers. Derek shortly realizes he can’t stand steady when her voice just coats the room in warm, fond contentment, “I will protect you from these evil peasants.”

 

“Stop encouraging it, Stilinski.” Jackson grumbles. Lydia is at his side and smacking his shoulder. “Ow.”  He looks at her in dismay. She just looks at him like that little hit didn’t even hurt him, because Jackson a werewolf, why would it hurt for Lydia to smack his shoulder, like really Jackson.

 

“Stop it. She’s making you your favorite blueberry pancakes.” Lydia says as she pours a glass of orange juice.

 

They all laugh and Stiles whips around to get something from the island behind her and she meets Derek’s eyes, he must look like shit, considering he was dead just a few hours ago and now he’s realizing that the pain on his side is from the knife wound, and it hurts like hell.

 

But Stiles smiles at him, this bright, real smile that is sending Derek on waves of excited puppy(But Derek’s going to deny it if any of the wolves tell him he’s smelling like a love struck teenager.).  She turns back around and hands Boyd the spatula and pats his shoulder blade. She wipes her hands down on an apron that Derek doesn’t remember owning, and makes her way around the mass of people.

 

She in Derek’s plaid pajama pants and some tank she must have stolen from Erica, bare feet padding their way to Derek. Her cheeks are a slight pink and when she’s just a few inches from Derek she pushes up on her toes and pecks his lips, sending Derek’s heart on a race.

 

“It’s about god damn time you woke up; I’ve been making three different types of- wait . .,” She pauses and her lips are moving in what Derek assumes are numbers, then she starts again, “Six different types of pancakes since four-thirty this morning. I thought if I got out of bed then you’d follow me, but no Sourwolf here-”

 

Derek’s not listening anymore, because he’s wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her back up to where his lips can meet hers, where he can feel the surge of undying happiness explode and flourish in his chest. There’s a squeak that escapes her before she’s falling right into him and smiling into their kiss.

 

There’s a loud thundering sound of cat calls and coos coming from the kitchen to which they ignore in favor of flavored kisses.

 

When Stiles pulls away she’s brushing her fingers over Derek’s lips and smiling this soft private smile, this smile that means more to him then the fact that he almost died and left his pack alpha-less.

 

“They aren’t listening to me; they are trying to eat all the pancakes before I’m done making them.” She whispered with a small chuckle.

 

“You owe me fifty dollar’s McCall!” Jackson yells.

 

“You owe me ten, Jackson!” Erica yells after him.

 

“Let’s face it, you all owe me a hundred dollars,” Cora walks in from god knows where, Derek’s taught her the wrong ways of the wolf, Derek sets Stiles down and faces his sister with a deep scowl, “What? I knew it’d take you almost dying to finally make a move. You’ve been pinning for months Derek. _Months._ ” She settles on a stool next to Isaac.

 

Derek ignores her in favor of crowding Stiles against him and just breathing. And she’s everything Derek was secretly waiting for, he might have giving up hope long ago, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dream.

 

Stiles is laughing and pushing at him as he nuzzles her neck, complaining that “It’s tickles Derek! Your fuckin’ stubble, stop!” But Derek doesn’t because why would he?

 

Derek can feel the rumble that comes through his pack, seeing their Alpha being affectionate and happy makes the tension they didn’t know was there lessen and Derek feels his wolf hum in approval.

 

“Okay, Okay!” Stiles finally manages to push Derek off her being, she brushes the stray hair out of her face and straightens out her clothes, put close Derek can see that her hair is still as mussed and sleep heavy as her eyes, “Geez, give a girl some room to breathe. Not that I’m complaining or anything, just- I have pancakes, Derek. Pancakes that I’ve been making since-”

 

“Four AM,” Scott laughs, Stiles glares at him them looks back at Derek and nods.

 

“Yeah, and I have to feed your rag-tag gang of puppies before they chew on your walls and couches. All those nice furnishings that I will admit are very awesome in the whole _we’re-a-werewolf-pack-and-this-is-our-lair_ sort of way.” She smiles up at him, and she’s about to head back to the kitchen when there’s a knock at the door. Everyone gets a little quiet and Stiles stiffens a little also, feeling everyone else tense around Derek’s quietly adoring the fact that she feels his pack the same way they feel him and he them.

 

Stiles gets to the door and the tension just leaves them all when she shouts “Uncle Bobby!” She says excitedly, “Auntie Ellen!” she adds, “C’mon, we are all in the kitchen, I almost couldn’t get them to wait for everyone else to arrive. I thought giving them samples would ease the hunger but I guess not-”

 

Derek can smell the blood covered over with something, something sweet, and Derek lets out a growl. Stiles leads them in and places a gentle hand on Derek’s chest when she meets him “It’s alright, they don’t even live in California, they are _family_.” Stiles whispers to him. But that doesn’t lessen the threat of hunters in his, _their_ home.

 

The older gruffer man walks up to Derek after Stiles stands at his side. The man, Bobby, Derek assumes, stares at Derek then nods and looks down at two gallons of milk he’s carrying, “Figured you’d need unhealthy loads of milk.” Bobby gestures to them Derek takes one with a nod.

 

“Thanks.” Says Derek, and hit hits him when the woman and older resemblance to Stiles, makes her way to him and holds out a hand that isn’t holding a gallon of orange juice. They smell like Stiles, like family and pack.

 

Derek hands the milk to Stiles and takes her hand, “Names, Ellen, you can call me Ell if you want, or Auntie, either works.” She smiles, giving one stern shake of his hand and letting go. Derek nods once and steps aside to open his kitchen to them.

 

“Don’t talk much, do you son?” Ellen stands beside him as Stiles gleefully makes her way into the kitchen with Bobby. Derek looks down at her then back to his pack.

 

“Never been good with words.” He answers, he hears Ellen huff then pat his shoulder, and it’s not like the touch was unwanted, but he can feel the tension in the kitchen when they see her hand on Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Guess Stiles had to be good at them for a reason.” She smiles at him and Derek softens under her touch, something motherly and kind just makes its home in Derek’s heart. He offers her a cork of his lips and she’s heading into the kitchen with the masses.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dean, behave.” Castiel whispers as Dean parks the Impala. They left to pick up Joe from her college just a few towns over a yesterday night and their now sitting in front of the Hale house. And its too damn early for any normal person to be up, what times was it anyway? Dean been awake since seven PM yesterday and its—it’s almost six the next morning.

 

“You seriously have a problem with this?” Joe asks, as she leans over to them from the back seat.

 

“No,” Dean huffs, because he definitely doesn’t have a problem with his little sister dating someone who is Dean’s age. Doesn’t have a problem with the fact that said person turns into an actual dog; Nope. Not a problem at all.

 

“Yeah, you do. Suck it up Dean. Remember my first boyfriend?” Joe chimes with a smile. And Dean does remember, he almost ripped that stupid magician’s head off.

 

“He had bad puns and kept squirting me with his flower. You will forever have bad taste in men.” Dean points out. Sam laughs and clasps his brother’s shoulders from the back seat.

 

“It’s not so bad Dean. Free food.” Sam laughs along with Joe. They both work their way out of the Impala while Dean stares at the porch and grips tight at his steering wheel. Castiel sets a warm hand on his shoulder and sighs.

 

“Let’s go inside.” He says. Dean sighs and lets go of the steering wheel and pops the trunk, Stiles called and told them she needed three times the normal amount of; milk, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, walnuts, bananas, and chocolate chips.

 

Joe helps Sam carry some of the items and Dean carries the milk he shuts the trunk and pauses before he actually leaves his car’s side. He sees that there are two other cars in the front yard and only recognizes one. So Bobby and Ellen were already there. That’s a . . . good sign?

 

“Dean.” Castiel calls, Dean looks up and see’s that Castiel has a hand out stretched for him.

 

“I’m here because she promised food.” Dean grunts, Castiel offers a _yes-I-know_ smile and Dean walks to him and takes Castiel’s offered hand. They get to the porch and Sam knocks on the door. They can hear the laughter coming from inside and that’s when the door is pulled open and Stiles is standing there her hair a mess and her face in a lop-sided grin.

 

“Joe! Sam! Cas!” She greets, then she sees Dean and she smiles at him, “Hi there, big brother.” She lets the others in and Castiel let’s go of Dean’s hand. Stiles wraps her arms around Dean and just hugs him. Dean hugs back and he does _not_ feel like he wants to cry. Does not.

 

* * *

 

_Is this love? Really love?_

_Is this love? Really love?_

_I need to know, need to know_

**_'Cause I've never been this close_ **

_Is this love, is this love?_

_Really love, really love?_

 

 

* * *

 

 “Hey there, Peanut.” Dean whispers into her hair, they hug for a moment longer before she pulls away and tell him that its warmer inside and that everyone is already trying to tear at her food, but she isn’t letting anyone eat until she has them all there.

 

Dean gets pulled down a small entrance, then to the large opening that is the kitchen, he thought it was big before, seeing everyone in it just makes it seem bigger, oddly enough. Stiles is right, it is warmer in here, it almost feels like—

 

“’Bout time you got here, we were all starving here.” Ellen calls from her seat a dining table with Bobby at her. Dean just nods at her, he takes in where everyone is, Sam is talking to the Argent girl, Allison along with her boyfriend, Scott.

 

Joe is talking with a girl Dean’s never seen before, but she looks a lot like the Hale Kid that’s dating his sister. Bobby and Ellen are talking with the bombshell blonde, Erica and some red head. While the others are leaning against the kitchen island; Dean is watching and feeling this weird tingling in his chest when someone takes his hand.

 

He meets Castiel’s eyes and before he can ask what’s wrong, Castiel is leading him to the one person Dean was hoping to avoid.

 

Derek, who is leaning on this window seat with large windows coloring the wall and the curtains pulled back so the forest and the break of dawn was visible through it, meets their eyes before they get to him. Castiel nods at him, “Thank you for letting us over.”

 

Derek nods and opens his mouth to say something when Stiles comes bouncing over and pecking Derek’s lips like it was the most natural and normal thing to do, Derek doesn’t look phased, he just smiled soft on to her lips. “Please be nice to each other. I know how hard it is to get blood out of hard wood floors, so please, for the sanity of thi- of _my_ kitchen, be nice.” She says before she’s back by the stove.

 

Derek looks back at them, something soft and different is on his face, something that almost seems fond. Now don’t get Dean wrong, there’s still the underline glare there, but it’s, dare his say it, _softer._

“It’s what _Family’s_ for.” He says, the word sounding way more powerful then Dean expected it to be, and it’s not like Derek was sneering it, no, the opposite, Derek was accepting them as family. Castiel let’s go of Dean’s hand in favor of helping Stiles, and Dean is left alone with Derek. _Great_.

 

“She’s doing okay.” Dean says, mostly to himself until he hears Derek hum and there’s the faintest hint of a smile there on the corner of his lips.

 

“She fits.” Derek adds. And that’s something Dean didn’t expect, and it makes it’s home deep in his heart. Because he starts to realize, as he’s watching his little sister open mouth laugh and smile as she’s working on food, that Stiles fits somewhere. That this is why he fell in love with her that night, why he cradled her and protected her the way he did.

 

Because Dean wanted her to _fit_ somewhere.

 

And as far as Dean can see, she fits just fine here. Given the fact that its with a ton of werewolves, but his little sister is smiling and she seems happy that Dean just doesn’t care anymore. Because this is what he’s worked for, this is what he’s always wanted for her.

 

“Yea, she does.” Dean whispers.

 

“Out!” Stiles shouts with a smile still on her face, “Out into the patio, all the tables are ready and I need the space!” Stiles starts pushing everyone out, and they follow with out much complaint. They get pushed out through large double French doors; once out there, dean can see the large open back yard that’s fenced with the forest lining, the sun is barely peaking through all the trees.

 

Everyone takes their seats in small patio tables and Dean is left to sit with Derek, because life is just fun that way.

 

Stiles and that blonde shy kid, Isaac bring out the food, placing plates and glasses everywhere, Dean hears Derek hum as he watches Stiles, and Dean has to bit his tongue because that’s just weird and _creepy._

 

Dean and Derek get their food and they eat in silence and it isn’t until they hear some of the others rouse in excitement that they bother to look up from their plates, it seems like they’re going to play some field hockey, with net sticks? Dean just watches and its like that the Castiel shows up behind him and takes the empty chair there.

 

Dean glances at him then back at the game that’s going on, the girls are cheering and Bobby is just shaking his head because he’s surrounded by them. Dean chuckles and actually lets go of all that tension and Castiel places a hand on his shoulders.

 

“This is Love.” Says Castiel, and Dean doesn’t deny it, he may not like the idea of Stiles dating Derek, but Dean feels warmth and acceptance seep into his core and he feels like he’s coming home for the first time in ages, Dean pets Castiel’s hand and looks at Derek who’s already glancing at both of them with a corked brow.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

* * *

  _So all these demons, I'm letting go_

_'Cause I can see what is beautiful_

_It finally feels like **I'm coming home**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Pack bonding and everyone getting along(Dean and Derek having this quiet, awkward match off while still enjoying what's going on,) was the the real fluffest of the fluffy way to make this go. I hope you enjoyed reading! Look forward to more!


End file.
